A Change of Heart
by shortyroc
Summary: Lily and James start their year off rocky as usual. But as the year progresses James and Lily get closer and closer. Sometimes Lily can't stand to be with him, but then at the same time she can't stand to be without him.R&R!
1. A Rocky Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Alexis and Melissa and Chris and Cassandra. Oh yea and the plot also belongs to me. Enjoy**

Lily stood on the platform, red tank top, black skirt, and black boots on. She was looking out for her best friends. The whistle on the train blew and she figured they must already be on board. As she was pushing her trunk onto the train someone bumped her hip and she turned around to see one of her best friends Alexis Garcia smiling innocently at her.

"Oops. Sorry Lily. I've gotten so clumsy. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"I missed you too, Alex," Lily said while flinging her arms around her best friend.

"Hey there you lovely angels, aren't you missing the magnificent part of yourselves today," Sirius said while walking up to them and heaving Lily's trunk onto the train.

"Well hello, Black. I haven't seen Melissa yet, but we'll be our magnificent selves soon enough," Lily replied.

Melissa

"Why, Black, weren't you such a gentleman putting Lily's trunk on the train…impressive. And the magnificent lovely angels are complete after a long summer apart," Melissa said smiling at her two best friends.

Magnificent Lovely Angels. That's what the 3 girls were. They came up with that acronym for their names when they became best friends. Melissa's name supplied the magnificent, Lily's the lovely, and Alexis's supplied the angel part. In reality however, none of the three were angels, but they liked to think they were anyway.

Sirius scowled at Melissa and said to Lily, "Well here you are Evans. I need to find the Head Boy and have a word with him."

He boarded the train and smirked at Lily, then quickly ran down the corridor in search of the Head Boy.

"Damn," Lily muttered, "I should've asked him who it is since he seems to know."

"Let's go look for an empty compartment," Melissa said while getting onto the train and then dragging Lily's trunk down the corridor with the two girls on her heels. Melissa stopped in front of an empty compartment and opened the door, "Let's go in here," she said.

They put their belongings away and Lily sat down next to Alexis. Alexis had brown curly hair and a petite figure. She was only about 5'1'' but she had amazing grey eyes that were speckled with hints of green in them. She then looked up at her Melissa who had strawberry blonde hair and intense blue eyes. She was tall with a slender figure. She loved wearing skirts.

Lily was grateful that Melissa and Alexis were her best friends. She was grateful that they had accepted her without hesitation. You see, Melissa and Alexis were both purebloods, and on the train ride to Hogwarts in her first year, she had heard that some people didn't like people that didn't have parents that knew magic. After spending a few classes with the Slytherins though, she knew it was completely true, but also that they were the only ones likely to give her a problem about it. Melissa and Alexis had started off as her roommates, but over the course of their first year, their friendship had evolved and had become something that was unbreakable. They now understood each other better than anyone else did. Their friendship was something she would cherish forever.

"Earth to Lily," Melissa called into Lily's ear and Lily jumped. "Lils are you ok? I've been calling your name a few times now and you were just staring off into space," Melissa said to her friend, looking a bit concerned.

Lily gave them both a reassuring smile, "Just remembering some old things."

"Well," Melissa began, "you need to remember about being in the Heads compartment for the meeting, missy."

Lily jumped up and bolted for the door and called after her, "Thanks Melissa!"

She ran down the corridor to the Heads Compartment. Once she got there Remus Lupin opened up the door for her, "Well here comes one of our late Heads."

She looked at Remus apologetically, "Sorry Remus," she said. Out of all the marauders she liked Remus the best. He was the only one she could tolerate for amounts of time that exceeded the two minute mark. She was about to begin the meeting when she actually processed what Remus had said to her when he had opened the door for her. If Remus wasn't the Head Boy and Sirius had gone to find him then that only left one sad possibility…

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late," said a male voice from behind her…a male voice that she knew extremely well.

Lily looked toward the door and saw James Potter. He was looking at her with amusement in his deep hazel eyes. It took Lily a minute to fully comprehend that James was the Head Boy. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry or both.

James saved her the trouble of choosing and decided to start the meeting, "While Evans here recovers from the shock of seeing me here I'll begin the meeting. Remus, what do you think are some of the things I should let everyone else know?"

"Potter, you have no idea what you are talking about so how about you do everyone here a favor and keep your big fat mouth shut," Lily said to James having recovered from her state of shock.

"Now Evans, that's no way for the Head Girl to behave in front of the prefects," James said to her.

Lily ignored him and spoke to the prefects, "You have all had the honor of being chosen by Professor Dumbledore to have a certain rank in authority. This authority brings with it a certain responsibility. You are now going to be looked up to by your fellow students, especially the younger ones. You need to set an example for-,"  
James cut her off, "Now that you have been given a boring pep talk I'll just lay down the rules and obligations and I'll let you all be on your way."

Lily glared at him, "Potter, I was not finished talking, you have no right to cut me off like-,"

James ignored Lily and continued on, "You are going to be patrolling the train every half hour. You will be making rounds along with the other prefect from your house. Come and find either me or Evans before the train ride is over and we will give you the password for your houses. And you might want to go through this packet for anything I might have missed going over. There will also be monthly meetings that you are required to attend in order to go over things. You are all also in charge of helping to decorate the castle during the holidays and other festivities. If there aren't any questions then please go on your way. Hufflepuff will have patrol first, then Slytherin, then Ravenclaw and then Gryffindor. Just keep rotating until the ride is over. If you need anything just let Evans or me know."

Lily was impressed that he was able to get the meeting over with so quickly. She would never admit it though. Plus it was much easier to be mad at Potter for him cutting her off then actually admitting he did well. So Lily chose to glare at him while everyone else left the compartment.

"Prongs, I'll go and get Padfoot and Wormtail. We'll be back in a bit," Remus said to James while leaving the Head's Compartment.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you Potter," Lily screamed at him once Remus closed the door.

"Evans I have no idea what you're talking about," James said in mock innocence.

Lily took a deep breath, "Potter you are a stupid arrogant git. You know I actually care about the position of being a Head Girl. But you have to go and decide to make me look like a complete fool! You are so immature Potter. I would've thought that over the summer you might have actually grown up a bit, but I guess I was wrong!"

James looked around the compartment and said, "Bloody hell Lily. You could at least keep your voice down. You're setting a great example for the people in the next compartment. They get to hear the Head Girl yelling at the Head Boy for no reason that seems apparent to them as none of us have green hair or boils over our faces."

"Well I could certainly fix that for you Potter," Lily countered pulling out her wand.

Just as she lifted it up the compartment door opened and Sirius caught her wrist, "Now Evans, play nicely. You also might want to keep your voice down. You sound like you're yelling to yourself since no one could hear James's voice."

Lily blushed and yanked her wrist from Sirius's grip, "Don't touch me, Black."

She turned to leave the compartment but James grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face him. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Stay with us for a little while Evans. We'll play a game or something," James said to her.

Lily didn't like the fact that her heartbeat had quickened. She needed to get away from him. He was not supposed to make her feel like that, "Actually Potter I need to go and get my friends," she regained some of her composure so she added, "I don't want to spend my time with some immature git anyway."

She pushed him away from her and just then the compartment door opened and a 7th year Ravenclaw named Chris Cantore stood in the doorway. He had been in a few of Lily's classes last year and they got along well. Lily had liked him quite a bit last year.

"Hey Lily," he said to her, "I was wondering if you want to come to my compartment and hang out for a while."

Lily was grateful for his save and took the opportunity. She was just about to say something when James cut her off, "Actually she was just going to go back to her friend's compartment."

Chris didn't back down though, "Well, Lily, then I'll walk you back to the compartment and we can catch up on some things."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said throwing James a dirty look, "Let's go."

Lily left the compartment with Chris following her and she shut the door behind her, leaving James glaring after the two of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily smiled happily and opened the door to the compartment her friends were in.

"Don't you look happy right now," Alexis commented, "Did the meeting go that well."

Lily's smile faded a bit, "No actually the meeting was a disaster."

She described the meeting to her friends and how James had embarrassed her and how she had gone on to yell at James. Then she went on to tell them about Chris coming to her rescue. She left out the part about how James had made her feel when he had grabbed her though.

"Chris and I were catching up on some things though and he kept complimenting me," Lily said to her friends with the full smile back on her lips, "And…he told me about how he's liked me for ages now and how he can't take being away from me anymore. So he asked me out."

Alexis threw a chocolate frog at her, "Don't keep us hanging. What did you say to him?"

"Well I said yes of course," Lily told her friends as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alexis embraced Lily and told her, "I'm happy for you Lils. I know you liked him a lot last year."

Melissa looked at Lily with a peculiar look and Lily had to ask, "Ok Melissa, what's the problem?"

Melissa hesitated before answering, "Lils, I really am happy for you, but do you remember what I told you about his reputation?"

Lily looked at her blankly so Melissa continued, "Well he has a reputation with being just a bit too friendly with other girls. He goes around acting like he's in love with everyone. He basically has a reputation as a player."

"Chris isn't like that anymore even if he was before Melissa," Lily explained to her friend, "When we were walking down the corridor his ex-girlfriend Cassandra came up to him and was begging him to talk with her. He told her that he was busy and he kept on walking."

"Lily," Melissa said, "Chris and Cassandra have had a relationship of being on and off for two years now. They have this whole rebounding -,"

"Melissa, look I've liked him for a long time and I'm already going out with him. I'm not going to change my mind. I know he's changed," Lily said to Melissa getting slightly defensive over Chris.

"Yeah Melissa," Alexis said, "Just because you and Black had a really rough time last year with your relationship doesn't mean every guy is going to be like that."

Melissa blushed, "I am just looking out for Lily. Guys are ruthless. You give them your heart and they think it's a toy. Then they get bored with it so they throw it and it breaks. They leave you heartbroken and torn to pieces."

Alexis saw tears in her friend's eyes and quickly tried to fix what she had done, "Meliss, I'm sorry. Besides, that just refers to Black. He's a scum and this year you are going to finally let go of your feelings for him and then he's going to be the one crying for you."

"I've been trying for quite some time to let go of him," Melissa said to her friends while wiping her eyes, "maybe when it comes down to it, I'm not strong enough."

Lily looked at Melissa perplexed, "Melissa, you are such a strong person. Don't ever think you aren't. Look at how you came through after losing your mum. Melissa, you are just about the strongest person I know. Time will heal your broken heart. I promise. I will kick Black's arse if it's the last thing I do."

Alexis joined in, "We will plan one big prank that'll take care of all of the marauders. We'll show them to never again mess with us."

"We have to be sure to hit Black and Potter the hardest though," Lily added.

Just then the compartment door opened and three out of the four marauders stood in the doorway.

Sirius looked around at the girls, "I have the strangest feeling we were just being talked about."

Lily didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment so she directed her attention to Remus, "Lupin, I'm really not in the mood for Black and Potter right now could you please get them to leave."

James took the chance to answer her, "Actually Evans we were getting pretty bored in the Head's compartment. So we decided to come visit our favorite girls and get them to stay with us."

Sirius picked up before the girls could refuse them, "Evans, love, do you think we are just going to leave that easily after walking all the way over here? Nope. So-"

A Hufflepuff prefect burst into the compartment at that moment. She looked at Lily, "Lily there are two groups of people fighting in the next compartment. We need to find them an empty compartment so we can separate them."

"Tell one of the groups you've found a compartment for them and bring them in here," James said to the Hufflepuff who anxiously left.

"Prongs let's help the girls move their luggage to the Head's compartment," Sirius said while smirking.

"How convenient," Lily remarked, "A fight breaks out and they need an empty compartment and-"

James had placed a hand over Lily's mouth to keep her from yelling as the group of students entered the compartment.

"Lily, don't yell in front of them and make a big deal out of it," James hissed into her ear.

Lily bit his hand causing James to yelp and she stormed out of the compartment to the Head's compartment. James walked in and glared at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for Evans?" he asked.

Lily just ignored him while her friends came in. She went to sit on the couch and saw that there were actually books on it. She looked to see what they had been working on. She picked up a piece of parchment. It was blank. She decided she would start to do some work too. She was about to use the piece of parchment when Remus tried to pull it away from her. She held onto it though.

"Remus, it's just a piece of parchment," Lily said.

"Actually Lily, I am very attached to that piece of parchment."

Now Lily was getting curious. Remus would be the least likely person to give her a hard time over a piece of parchment. Sirius appeared on her other side and was reaching for the paper. Melissa walked over to her and took the parchment so that Sirius or Remus wouldn't get it.

"Grant," Sirius growled, "Give that paper here."

Melissa stared at him, "What's so important about this garbage piece of parchment."

Both Sirius and Remus gave two different answers. A smile played on Melissa's lips. James entered the compartment then.

"Wow is there a war going on that doesn't involve me in it," James asked.

"Prongs, she's got the map," Sirius said to James.

"Ah," Melissa said, "It's some kind of magical map."

Sirius blushed and James took a step towards Melissa but she stopped him, "Potter, don't come closer or I set it on fire."

James gulped and didn't move any closer to Melissa. Suddenly the compartment door opened and chaos erupted. Sirius took the chance to stun Melissa and James lunged for the parchment. In the end Remus had the parchment. James had scratches on his arm, and Sirius had been knocked out and bitten by Lily.

Lily sat back and admired her handiwork. When Sirius regained consciousness he groaned in pain, "Damn Evans, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

Lily smirked at him. Just then a prefect entered the compartment and told them they were five minutes away from Hogwarts.

As the group started changing into their robes Alexis spoke up, "Boys, just so you know, we promise you we will find out what that map is."

Sirius chuckled, "That's funny Garcia. And by we you mean the Magnificent Lovely Angels?"

"Black, it's a promise that we are making to you. Just remember that we don't break promises," Melissa said menacingly.

At long last the train pulled to a stop. James and Lily helped the other students get off the train and find carriages. Chris had found Lily and offered to wait with her, but it was raining hard so she told him she would meet him inside. He agreed and found a carriage that Cassandra and her friends happened to be in. He went with him, but since it was raining and it was the first available one he found, Lily let it go.

Once all the students were off the train Lily got into a carriage with Melissa, Sirius, and James.

"Meliss, where's Alex," Lily asked.

Sirius answered her, "Garcia and Remus left in another carriage. Garcia was sneezing and Remus wanted to get her out of the rain and into the castle."

Lily thought that was extremely sweet of Remus. She had always thought that they both had something going on for each other. They looked cute together too. Lily decided to make it her mission to get them together. Or at least try to.

When they ran up the front stone steps Lily found Chris waiting for her. He took her hand and walked into the Great Hall with her. Not before she caught the glare in James's eye though.

"Do you want to sit me at my table for the feast tonight?" Chris asked her while they walking.

"Actually, I want to spend some more time with my friends, but how about for dessert you come sit over with me. I'll save you a spot," Lily said, smiling at him.

He nodded, "I'll walk you to your table then and come by as soon as the desert appears on the table."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. Please review. I greatly appreciate help and any comments. thanks. much love to those who read and review 


	2. Making Peace

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story…much love to u all…I love the compliments, but remember if there is anything like criticism or anything you have a question on or some way that I could improve…then just let me know…

_**PLEASE PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL THAT I NEED FEEDBACK ON…THANKS!**_

CompleteGeek: Yes, Chris does seem to be the slimy type doesn't he. Well I don't like him either so that makes two of us. And Sirius won't be too hyperactive and immature, but he will be a bit immature…he's learning and very carefree. Thanks so much.

lil-red 07: I'm glad you like my story and I hope that you keep reading it…and yes I love your story…its awesome, and I will be reading it…thanks

XO Moonsong: Thanks so much. I love writing, and I will update as soon as I can. The coming chapters…once things get going…I can't wait for that.

VictoriaM2006: Don't know if you read this yet, but when you do, I hope you enjoy it and I'll check yours out too when I get the chance.

Mermaid's Lagoon: I was worried that the chapter was a little too long, but I'm glad I got it to a good size. Thanks for the input…I appreciate it.

Steelo: Glad you like it so far. I'll be sad I don't finish this too. I love working on this story when I have the time too, I have no intention of abandoning it.

* * *

Now for the story… 

Chapter 2: Making Peace

Lily approached the table and saw Remus and Alexis already sitting down side by side. She took a seat next to Alex and Melissa followed with Sirius and James. Melissa sat next to Lily and Sirius and James sat across from them looking at Remus questioningly.

A line of scared looking first years entered the Great Hall, and the sorting began. It lasted about

Dumbledore got up and everyone grew quiet to listen to his speech, "Welcome to a new year students. I would like to congratulate the prefects back and most importantly, our new Head Girl and Head Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter."

The hall broke into applause. Lily looked up at James. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but she blushed.

Once the applause stopped Dumbledore continued with his speech, "I would like to issue a word of caution to all of you. Voldemort is getting stronger and the threat of danfer is getting bigger. I have no intention of scaring you all, I merely want to warn you. Hogwarts is extremely ask, and all that I ask is that you don't do anything or break any rules that would risk danger to your lives, We here will do whatever it takes to keep you all safe. Howver, many of you are at your last year here and will soon be out on your own. There I would like to inform all seventh years that we will be starting defense classes. It is not mandatory, but I do strongly advise all of you to take it, and prepare yourselves for the dangers of this world. If you are interested, meeting here at eight o'clock tomorrow evening and you will be placed into different sections according to your ability.

"On a lighter note, Quidditch tryouts will be held Wednesday of next week. I also would like to announce that this year we will have some schools trips to go visit places for certain students. I will keep you all updated on this. Also, this summer some renovations took place here. I know that for those of you that are muggle-born it can be hard to leave the things and activities that you loved. There is now something called an outdoor rink for sliding on boots. It seems quite fun and enjoyable.

"My dear, I must say that I have talked for quite a while so now please enjoy the meal."

Suddenly, lots of food filled the empty platters and the Great Hall grew noisy.

Melissa looked over at Lily and asked, "So Lily, what do you say to those defense classes?"

"I'm going to do it. Dumbledore did scare me a little bit, but I think those classes could be a real big help to us."

"I think it's a good idea too," said Alexis, "I'm up for it too."

Remus jumped in, "Me too. What about you Padfoot and Prongs?"

"I'm in," said Sirius thorough a mouthful of food, "How about you?"

James didn't look up from his food and just answered, "Yeah sure."

Sirius threw a nervous look at Remus who mouthed _later_. Sirius nodded and everyone went back to eating.

Lily looked curiously at James and then the desserts appeared. Lily then glanced over at where Chris was sitting. He was now talking and laughing with Cassandra. Lily swallowed her anger and just waited for him to arrive. The only problem was that he didn't go to Lily until Dumbledore had dismissed everyone.

"Hey baby," he said to her as he took her into his arms, "I was taking care of some business. Sorry I took so long."

Before she could say anything, Chris kissed her and her anger with him quickly evaporated. He was a pretty good kisser.

"How about we take a walk to make up for lost time," Chris asked her as he pulled away from her.

"I actually have to go with James and Dumbledore to discuss Head duties," she told him.

"Ask Potter to fill you in when they finish. Tell him you aren't feeling well," Chris said.

Lily looked at him, "No I can't. I need to do my duties and James just saw that I'm fine.

Chris looked angry, " So you're going to ditch me for Potter, Lily? Is that it? I just want to spend time with you. But you know what Lily, if this is how you want to do it, then fine. We can do it this way.

Lily stared at Chris in disbelief, "Chris what are you talking about? You're being ridiculous. You took care of your business today of laughing with Cassandra and having a good time with her. I am now Head Girl and it is something I have wanted for a really long time. I am not about to forget about my life. It's time for me to take care of my Head business. I am not doing anything wrong. So see you later. Bye Chris."

Lily stormed off, her insides seething. She was ready to hit the next person that would decide to mess around with her.

James had been sulking about Lily by the entrance to the Great Hall. He saw Lily walking angrily toward him. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. She was about to keep walking past James, but James grabbed her wrist to stop her. She spun around to face him with anger burning behind her eyes.

"Evans, are you ok?"

"Are you and Dumbledore ready to go, James?"

"I think we just need to wait for Dumbledo-," James stopped mid-sentence realizing what she had called him.

Lily's anger disappeared for a minute while her expression changed to a questioning one.

"Well," said Dumbledore walking up to them, " I think we are ready to go talk about this. I'll show you to your Head rooms, and then we can discuss everything in there."

They followed Dumbledore and James could see Lily's anger return. Her fists were clenched at her sides, but she didn't say anything. Before James could ask her anything Dumbledore stopped in front of a bare wall with a gargoyle.

"Swedish fish," Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle stepped aside as the wall opened up for them.

"Erm professor, what are Swedish Fish?" James asked.

"They're a muggle candy and its really good and happens to be made with car wax," Lily said to him, her eyes still ablaze with anger.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped inside as the two walked in behind him.

James looked around with wide-eye amazement. He looked over to see Lily's reaction and saw she had forgotten about her anger for the moment and was looking around with astonishment.

The doorway led into a beautifully furnished common room decorated with gold and red. It looked magnificent. It was extremely cozy and the fireplace was going. There were two long tables that were for them to use to do work. There were also two doors at the far end of the room. The one on the right said LILY EVANS engraved in gold and the door had a big lily painted on it. The door next to Lily's was the bathroom, and the one next to the bathroom, directly across from Lily's had the name JAMES POTTER engraved in gold as well. On his door a big golden snitch was painted on it.

Lily looked inside her room. There was a full-sized bed and pictures of her friends and family on the wall. She had a wardrobe and her trunk was at the foot of her bed. There was also a small table in her room and a full-length mirror next to her dresser. The walls were painted a lilac color and the ceiling was white. She felt right at home.

She closed her door shut and went to go see James's room. He was already inside looking around. His room was pretty much set up the same way hers was. On the wall he had pictures of Qudditch teams and above his head was a picture of his parents, and a picture of him and the rest of the marauders. His walls were white, but there was a lot covering them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and both Lily and James exited the room and went to sit with Dumbledore in the common room.

"Now you both know that being the Heads that you have inherited a great responsibility. There is a great deal that you two will be in charge of planning. Of course you will have the help of the prefects, but you two are the main people. For example, you two need to figure out if there are going to be any balls and you will be in charge of planning them. You are all in charge of decorating the Great Hall for holidays. You will be in charge of organizing any activities you would like as long as you have my permission. As you two heard today, I want to plan some trips perhaps, and I will need you two to help me in order to make my ideas a reality.

"On top of all this, you will have your normal class load going on, James I know you will have Quidditch too. At ten o'clock every night you both need to do rounds around the castle to make sure that everyone is in bed. Since there is so much that needs to be done and dealt with, you two will meet with me once every month at least in order to get caught up with things and you can run ideas by me. You will have to meet with the prefects at least twice a month to go over things. Do you two have any questions?"

"When is our first meeting with you going to be?" Lily asked.

"Well Miss Evans, I want you two to have time to go over things, so since today is Monday, how about on Friday we get together to talk. I'll get back to you about the time."

Lily nodded and then asked, "What about the details about the outdoor rink?"

"Ah yes, well I don't have it open to the school yet, but I do want it to be. I think on Friday we need to come up with open hours for it. I also think that we need to get skates and perhaps sell them to some students or have a place where students can rent them. We also need to take into consideration that many students have no idea what that is let alone know how to skate. So we need to find teachers so we can set up times for students to learn. Sound good Miss Evans?"

"Yes sir, thanks," Lily replied to him.

"James you are awfully quiet, but if you have no questions, I just want to inform you that you're the Quidditch captain this year," Dumbledore said to James.

"Sorry professor, thanks. I don't have any questions."

"Ok well classes start tomorrow, so you two should get some rest."

With that Dumbledore walked out of their room leaving a heavy silence between James and Lily.

Lily looked at James, sighed, threw herself backwards onto the couch and put a pillow over her face. Then she screamed into the pillow and James got startled. He very cautiously walked over to her and shook her a bit. She stopped screaming and took the pillow off of her face and looked at him. Her face was an unreadable expression, but full of emotion at the same time.

"Umm Lily are you ok?"

"You called me Lily…"

"Yeah," James shrugged, "You called me James before."

Lily looked at him in mock horror, "Oh my, I said James instead of Potter and you said Lily instead of Evans. The world is coming to an end."

James threw a pillow at her and she started laughing. Once she calmed down, James asked her, "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Last time I checked, screaming with a pillow over your head isn't a sign of being ok. Plus before, when we left the Great Hall, you looked about ready to kill someone."

"Don't remind me Potter."

James's face fell. She had called him Potter again, "I bet it has to do with Chris."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. What is it to you either way," Lily said to him without looking at him.

"Well if you're having problems with him already, then maybe it would have been better if you had just said yes to me."

Lily looked at him with her eyes ablaze and he knew he had gone too far, "You are such an arrogant prick. Just rub my problems in my bloody face right. You know for a second I thought you were genuinely concerned, but you just had to go and mess it up."

Lily got up and stormed off into the bathroom. James ran after her, "Listen, I'm really sorry. That was wrong of me."

"Just leave me alone Potter go bother someone else."

James heard the water to the shower turn off and figured it was no use. He looked at the time. It was 9:30. He would go visit his friends and then do rounds. He would make it up to Lily by not making her go with him. He went to his trunk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote Lily a quick note and left it on the door. Then he left the room.

Lily got off the shower and saw a note attached to her door. It read:

_Lily, _

_I'm really sorry. I was an arse to you and a big git. I shouldn't have said that and I'm really sorry. I know at the moment I'm not even close to the top of the list of people you want to be around, so I won't make you go through the torture of doing rounds with me tonight. Look at is as a part of my apology. Just go ahead and get some rest. Don't worry about it. _

_James_

Lily took the note down and opened her door. She didn't know what to think of that. She found it really sweet of him to do something that nice for her. So far her boyfriend didn't even do anything like that for her. She sighed and walked into her room. She got dressed and climbed into her bed, her mind racing with a million and one thoughts.

At six in the morning Lily got out of bed. She was restless and had been up since five anyway. She needed to go do something and breathe in fresh air. She got dressed and put her school robes in her bag. She took everything she was going to need for the day with her because she didn't plan on going back upstairs. She grabbed her jacket in case she got cold and shrunk her ice skates to fit into her pocket. She quietly closed the door behind her and saw James sleeping on the couch in their common room. She walked past him quickly and quietly, hoping not to wake him up.

She was outside in five minutes and had her skates laced up. If there was one thing she loved more than anything else it was ice-skating. It cleared her mind and just let her think freely. She loved going fast and having the wind in her face and the feel of her skates on the ice.

"Trouble sleeping?"

The voice startled her from her thoughts and she looked to see James Potter watching her from the outside of the rink.

She skated over to him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," he replied.

"Did you need to follow me out here and spy on me?"

"No, its just that someone happened to wake up as they were leaving."

She flushed, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. The reason I was sleeping out there was because I was going to bring you breakfast as the second part of my apology. I didn't want you to leave before I got it, but by the time the wall closed you had already gone."

"Thanks James. I got your note last night. I'm sorry too. I had a rotten evening after my fight with Chris and he took the last of the patience I had and I lashed out on you. I'm sorry."

"You know, I saw the whole exchange and I saw how mad you were. I think kept a hold of it pretty well. By the time it got to me though the anger was just itching to get out, and I'm the perfect one for its release," James said with a hint of a smile.

Lily looked at James, not believing that she had heard half the words that had come out of his mouth this morning. He really seemed like he was changing and growing up. He was actually a really sweet guy and--. _Wait. I have a boyfriend. Stop thinking about James._

"Lily, are you ok? You look lost," James said, tapping her shoulder.

Lily shook her head to clear it and looked at James, and then looked away, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lily, that doesn't answer my question."

Lily looked at him and backed away and started spinning, "You know skating is the greatest. You can really fly when you're skating. It feels great."

James shook his head, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing. Look its 7:10. Let's go get breakfast."

James shook his head, giving up with trying to figure her out.

Inside the Great Hall, Lily took a seat between Melissa and Alex.

"Lily did you see the schedule yet?" Alex asked her.

"Nope," Lily said while pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "What's the story for today?"

"I don't know smart one," Melissa said to her, "We aren't all taking the same classes."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at her schedule. It didn't look like it would be such a bad day. It did look like one of her fullest days of the week.

_8:00: Double Charms _

_10:00: Potions _

_11:00: Muggle Studies_

_12:00: Lunch_

_1:00: Double Transfiguration_

_3:00: break_

_3:20: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_5:20: (end of classes) _

"I have charms and transfiguration with both of you, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Melissa, and Muggle Studies and Potions with Alex," Lily informed her friends.

"James and I have all our classes together," Sirius informed them all.

"Umm good for you two," Melissa told him.

Sirius snatched Lily's schedule out of her hand and examined it. Finally he handed it back to her and said, "Well Evans it looks like your stuck with me and Prongs all day."

Lily groaned, "Black, it really isn't necessary for you two to grace me with your presence. I can live without it."

"Now Evans, that's not a nice to thing to say, but anyway we all know you are thrilled about having all your classes with both me and James."

"Oh yes Black. You and Potter in all my classes is all I ever dreamed of," Lily replied.

Before Sirius could reply, someone touched Lily's shoulder. She saw James stiffen and figured it had to be Chris. She turned to face him and waited for him to talk.

"Good morning baby," he said to her, "Look, I know things didn't go well last night. I thought a lot about what you said and you're right; you didn't do anything wrong. I really am so sorry and I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I really am sorry, baby."

Lily bit her lip. Could she really just let it go that easily? He did seem really sincere. It probably wouldn't happen again. And if it did, she knew it would be something she wouldn't stand for.

"Do you want to come here and sit for breakfast?" Lily asked him.

"Actually baby, I need to help out a friend in need," Chris said seeing Sirius roll his eyes and added," I don't think your friends would appreciate me here anyway. I'll come back and walk you to class ok?"

Lily glared at Sirius and James and said to Chris, "I'm sure that my friends wouldn't mind in the least bit. I'm going to head to class early though so I'll just see you later."

"How about I meet you outside for lunch since today seems like a nice day, ok? I'll bring it out for the both of us. Just meet me outside right in front at 12," Chris said to her while leaning down to kiss her.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said to him. She gave him a quick kiss before he left.

Lily saw James nudge Sirius and Sirius nudged Remus. Then Remus said goodbye to Alex and the three of them left the table.

"What's with them," Melissa asked.

"I don't think I will ever be able to figure them out," Alex said.

"The day that the mystery of guys is figured out will be the day that pigs actually fly," Lily said.

The three of them laughed and finished their breakfast quickly. Melissa and Alex needed to go back to their room to get their books. Lily headed on to class early.

Lily was about to go into the classroom, when she heard hushed voices inside the classroom. She stopped in her tracks and leaned closer to the door. It was open a little bit.

She leaned forward and heard Remus, "-out for herself."

Then Sirius said, "Mate, don't go telling her that her boyfriend is snogging other girls in the hallways. Actually telling her that won't go well at all."

Lily pulled away from the door. She couldn't believe James would tell her something like that. The only thing is, Lily missed the part of the conversation where James told them all he had seen Chris and Cassandra together last night.

Lily walked in the classroom and stood right in between the guys. She looked around at them, "It looks like I just walked in on an important conversation that must have some how have had something to do with me."

Sirius jumped in, "Evans, please don't flatter yourself by thinking that you are special enough to be the object of any of our conversations or worries. We all know that you aren't."

Lily rolled her eyes at the three of them, "Yeah ok, don't lie now, boys."

The rest of the class started filing in, and Lily picked a seat in the middle of the classroom. Her two best friends strolled in and Melissa sat next to her while Alex sat behind her with Remus. Charms was uneventful and although it was Lily's favorite class, she just wasn't into it at the moment. She pulled out her notebook and began jotting ideas down. She would have to run these ideas by James about different activities they could plan, but she had some really good ideas.

The main thing she wanted to start organizing was a Halloween Ball. It would be on the night of Halloween, and it would be for fourth-years and up. She wanted it to be a costume party. She needed to find someone to perform at it, and she needed to find really good decorations. It would be after dinner, most likely from about eight at night to one in the morning. The teachers would need to dress up as well. She would probably need to do a traditional dance with the Head Boy, but it shouldn't be that bad.

She stopped to think for a minute and noticed that a paper airplane now lay on her desk. She opened it and read it. It was from Sirius.

_Lily, _

_James said he really needs to talk to you. He's too much of chicken to come out and say something, so I'm saying it for him. Can we say loser? Ok well just thought you should know darling. _

_Sirius _

Lily looked over at where the two boys were seated. She saw James focusing on the paper in front of him. When she caught Sirius's eye she nodded and he nodded back. Then she went back to planning the ball for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Another long chapter I know. What do you think though? Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and giving me feedback. Sorry if there are spelling errors, I was writing this on a labtop in the car and it was bumpy. 

**_MUST READ AND RESPOND TO THIS QUESTION PLEASE_**: do you think it would be too much if I included two balls? One in the beginning and another at the end? I want your feedback so please just let me know in your review…thanks a million!


	3. The Secrets are Unveiled

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

A/N: To my reviewers…thanks so much for your feedback and response to my question. I really appreciate it. Spring break this week so I am going to try and get these chapters out to you a.s.a.p.

BrownEyedAthena: I am sorry about the mix-up on your penname. I didn't see that it had changed on the review page. Nice new penname though. I like it. Hope you love this chapter too.

Steelo: Thanks for your feedback. I'm glad you like it. About Chris…don't worry. He will get what he deserves. Lily and her friends will make sure of it…oh yay I just had an idea…yay…revenge will be sweet, I assure you.

Soffsoff: Thank you so much. I will continue posting. Hope you like the rest of the story too.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Secrets are Unveiled

When the bell finally signaled the end of class, Lily glanced over her plans and stood up, bumping into Sirius.

"Damn, Black," Lily said rubbing her head, "Could I get a chance to breathe before you come over here and smother me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and led her out of the classroom along with James.

"Well guys," Lily began, "What's so important that needs to be discussed?"

"Well…" James started, "I don't want you to get mad at me for telling you this, but…"

"Hey baby," a male voice said from behind them.

James turned around and saw Chris standing there holding Lily from the back.

"Hey Chris," she said smiling, "what class do you have now?"

"I have Potions with you baby."

"We'll sit together," Lily told him, "just let me finish talking to Potter."

"Don't worry about it Evans," James said coolly, "it was just about the Head's meeting. I can talk to you about it later."

"You sure," Lily asked, surprised by James's tone.

"Yeah," James replied, "I'm positive."

Lily shrugged and walked into the classroom with Chris right at her side. She took a seat at the table with Remus and Alex.

Potions class went by as uneventful. They spent most of the time in silence because the potion they were given was very difficult and complicated. By the end of the class, Lily was the only one to have gotten the potion closest to being correct. She scored ten house points for it.

"Chris," Lily started, "Are you going to walk me to class or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually," Chris said looking around, "I have to run to Muggle Studies since it's my favorite class. I don't want to be late."

Chris gave her a quick kiss before she could react. She watched him run off, the opposite way that the classroom for Muggle Studies was in. Then she also remembered, _Wait. I have Muggle Studies next…_

She shook her head and was walking away when James came up next to her, "Lily, that is what I need to talk to you about."

Lily looked at him, completely bewildered, not understand what he was talking about, "Potter, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that loser that you're dating," James said while walking faster.

"My boyfriend is not a loser, Potter," Lily said through gritted teeth, "he hasn't done anything wrong. Just because you're jealous because I'm with him doesn't mean you have to go and make things up."

James stopped right in front of the door and stared at her, "Low blow, Evans."

"Well Potter, you deserved it," Lily said.

"Evans, you have no idea what you're talking about," James said through gritted teeth, "Your marvelous boyfriend is going around snogging Cassandra while you aren't looking. Yesterday, when I went on patrol, I caught them both under the table in the Great Hall going at it. Do you see him in this classroom right now, Evans? He was lying about his class. He ran off into the other part of the building. Are you going to take all of this into consideration and then still say that I'm the one at wrong?"

Lily was shocked. Could it really be true? But Chris really liked her. And he seemed like a really sincere guy. Could she really believe James?

"Potter, I'll find out what's really going out. If I find out that you're telling me this to make it all harder, I will come after you. Mark my words, Potter," Lily said. Then she stormed into the classroom and took a seat next to Alex.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

"Alex, you'll never guess what Potter just told me," Lily said.

"What did he say?" Alexandra asked.

"He told me he saw Chris cheating on me last night and that Chris is cheating on me right now too because right after Potions he told me he had Muggle Studies and he ran the other way and he isn't in here," Lily told her.

"Maybe he got confused about his schedule," Alex offered.

"I hope that's it."

Alex patted her friend on the back, "Lily, don't stress it. It's only been a day and a half. If he really is cheating on you, we'll find out, and then I promise we will punish him appropriately."

Lily nodded and took notes in the beginning. Then though, she started getting restless and couldn't forget about the things that James had said to her. About a half hour into class Lily asked to be excused because of cramps. Professor White gave her permission to go to the hospital wing. She grabbed her book and left the classroom.

In all actuality, Lily had no intention of going to the hospital wing. She was going to look for Chris. She headed in the direction that she had seen him walk. After walking for about seven minutes, she heard a loud clash in one of the empty classrooms. She opened the door and what she saw completely shocked her. Chris had Cassandra up against the wall and was snogging her senseless.

Lily steadied her voice and said, "Christopher Cantore. You need to explain to me exactly what is going on."

Cassandra jumped and Chris looked up, startled.

"Cassandra," Lily said, "You need to leave now."

"Oh and are you going to make me," Cassandra asked.

"Right now I'm armed and you aren't. If you don't want to walk out of here with boils all over your face then I suggest you leave," Lily told her.

"Evans, you have a good point," Cassandra said while walking to the door, "just know, I'm not afraid of you."

"Good for you," Lily replied coolly, "Would you like a bloody cookie?"

Cassandra gave her a smirk and left the room.

Lily turned to Chris, "What the bloody hell is your explanation for that?"

"Lily, calm down."

"How are you going to tell me to calm down when I walk in on that," Lily said throwing a book. It narrowly missed his head.

"Lily, stop," Chris said while walking closer to her.

"You have no right to tell me to stop, Chris," Lily said.

Chris quickly stepped up to her and took a hold of her wrist while slamming her against the wall with his body. Lily winced in pain and struggled under his weight, but she couldn't free herself. She tried to kick him but he stepped on her foot and she winced again.

"Lily," Chris said while squeezing her wrists, "now listen to me and listen to me very carefully. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

About half an hour later James was at lunch with everyone. There was still no sign of Lily since she left class. Alexandra had gone to the hospital wing to see it Lily was there. The nurse had said she hadn't seen Lily. Five minutes ago Chris had walked into the Great Hall, but there was no still no Lily. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Prongs," Sirius said with a mouthful of food, "Wasn't Evans supposed to go have lunch with Cantore outside today?"

James thought back to breakfast that morning. Sirius was right.

"Yeah Padfoot she was, only look who's sitting right there," James said indicating that Chris was sitting at his table.

"Oh," Sirius said, "maybe she's waiting for him outside."

Melissa got up from the table, "Maybe the best thing to go do would be to look and stop going back and forth about it." Melissa had been mad that Alex had let Lily go without her telling anyone where she was going.

As Melissa went to look outside Alex stood up, "I'm going up to the dorm for awhile. I'll see you guys in time for transfiguration."

"Moony, Prongs," Sirius said, "I have some business to attend to with this gorgeous Ravenclaw. I will see you all in class."

Sirius nodded at them and walked out into the Great Hall.

Two seconds later Melissa got back and confirmed she had had no such luck in finding Lily. She stayed with Remus and James for the rest of lunch and they all chatted quietly about what James had seen Chris doing.

Lily had been crying and hiding in a broom cupboard when the door had opened and Sirius's face popped in with a girl standing behind him. He had taken one look at her, and had closed the door. Then two seconds later the door had opened again and the girl was gone. He climbed into the broom cupboard and sat across from her.

"Lily," he started. She sniffled. "Lily, what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it Black, it's none of your business. Why do you care?"

"Look at you. I bet if you could see yourself you wouldn't be telling me not to worry. Plus, my best mate happens to be in love with you and I don't consider you an enemy, so I genuinely care. Tell me who did this to you," Sirius said to her.

Lily didn't meet his eyes, "Who said anyone did anything to me Black? Maybe I'm just a little clumsy."

"First off, if it was only that then you wouldn't be sitting in here crying your eyes out, you would have gone to the nurse, and no one can hurt themselves that badly no matter how clumsy they are while walking up to the nurse."

"How would you know?"

Sirius tried to catch her eye, "Ok Ms. Evans, can you tell me what you did to get hurt this badly…Don't answer that, I know you can't. If you could you would have already gone to the nurse, but she wouldn't have believed it.

"Lily, just tell me what happened. I want to help you. If you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't. I swear to you on my life that I won't. I have an idea of what happened, so just tell me. You can trust me, I promise."

Lily sniffled, "I can't tell you because if I do then he might find out and if he finds out then I'll be dead. I will literally be dead."

Sirius waited for her to say more, but she didn't, "Did Chris do this to you? I give you my word on my life that I won't tell a soul or ghost or anybody."

Lily just simply nodded and cried harder. Sirius held her until she calmed down a little, "Just tell me what happened, Lily. I won't tell."

"I went to go see where he was, and I saw him and Cassandra snogging in a classroom. I went in and made her leave and then I started yelling at him and throwing things. The next thing I knew he had grabbed my wrists and had slammed me against a wall. Then I tried to kick him and he stepped on my toe. I punched him in the face and he started hitting me and just kept going. I got really scared so I stopped. He was hurting me so much. He told me that if I broke up with him he would make my life hell, and he told me that if I told anyone he would kill me. I ran away before he could touch me again and I've been in here since. I can't go out there because people can't see me like this," Lily told him while sobbing.

"I have a plan," Sirius told her, "I am going to go get something and then I can take you to the nurse. I'll give her a story. She'll be able to fix you right up."

Lily nodded and Sirius left and was then back in five minutes. He had an invisibility cloak. She was about to ask him about it but he said, "Not now. Some other time maybe."

He carried her up to the hospital wing to the nurse. He told her some story about being on the skating rink and falling really hard on her face and that he tried to pull her up and that's how she had bruises on her wrists. The nurse seemed to believe it and she fixed Lily right up.

Once the nurse was done, Sirius and her walked down to class.

"Sirius," Lily began, "I wante-"

Sirius just looked and her and said, "I'm about to have a heartattack. You just called me by my first name. It's a bloody miracle."

Lily playfully slapped his arm, "ok then, Black, I wanted to thank you. Thank you so much. You really helped me out today."

"Anytime, Evans. I'm here for you and you have my word. Just try to stay out of trouble, because we're going to be running out of excuses soon."

"I'll walk you to class, Black, but then I'm off."

"Off to where," Sirius asked skeptically.

"I have permission from the nurse to just stay in bed today. I think that's what I'm going to do."

"Then take this," Sirius said to her handing her the cloak, "I don't want you in anymore trouble today. I'll tell everyone the same story we told the nurse. That way we can keep things straight."

Lily took the cloak from Sirius and went to her room. She would leave in time for defense lessons. Otherwise, she would just rest for the rest of the time."

* * *

How do you like it? I'm getting these chapters to you as quickly as I can. I can't believe it died for a whole month. I apologize. Review with feedback. Thanks. Shorter chapter than usual. Sorry guys. 


	4. Discord and Arguments

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

A/N: A special thanks to my two loyal reviewers, Steelo and BrownEyedAthena. Here comes the next chapter…

BrownEyedAthena: Yeah, Chris really is a bastard. He'll get what's coming to him. I hadn't planned Sirius to come out that way, but I think it worked. I know that you're still you. I just didn't put the write name in chapter 2 when I did review thank yous. Thanks. My spring break is busy and coming to an end. Oh no…I have tons of homework…whoops..Ok well Good luck with exams, and I will read your story when I get a chance. Thanks.

Steelo: Yeah, Chris is a jerk and I wanted it to be known. With Lily, I wouldn't exactly say she's defenseless. It's more of being shocked and scared. That's my fault as a writer, I should've made her emotions more clear, and it's just that after being through something like you're shocked and don't know what to do and then you get scared. It takes awhile for instincts to kick in, at least for me that's kind of how it worked.

* * *

Ok…Story time…yay!Chapter 4: Discord and arguments 

At six o'clock, Lily awoke to a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Melissa and Alex. They looked angry, but relieved at the same time.

"Lily Evans, explain to me what is going on right now," Melissa told her angrily.

"Meliss, relax. Didn't Black tell you the whole story already?"

"Yes," Melissa said, "but I don't believe him or trust him, so instead I'm asking you."

Lily sighed. She hated lying to her friends, but right now there was no other thing that she could do. "Well, Alex probably told you about cla-"

"Lily, I want the whole story from you. I don't want to piece together the small parts that I hear from different people. You had me worried sick all day. At least tell me what happened," Melissa said.

Lily took a deep breathe and began to tell one of the hardest lies she would ever tell in her whole life. "After Potions Chris told me he had Muggle Studies, but he just left and ran off in the opposite direction than the class is in. He ran off telling me it was his favorite class and that he didn't want to be late, which obviously wasn't true.

"Then Potter pulled me aside on the way to class and told me that last night he while he was patrolling he had seen Chris snogging Cassandra. He was trying to make me realize how strange Chris has been behaving, but I'm just not sure whether I should believe him or not.

"So in class I was aggravated and really unsure. I felt restless and I couldn't be in class any longer so I asked to be excused and instead I went to the ice rink to clear my head. I was distracted and I wound up falling and hitting myself hard. Sirius found me and took me up to the hospital wing. The nurse said I could go back to my room and just rest for the rest of the day, so that's exactly what I did," Lily explained, praying that Sirius's answer had been the same as hers.

"Melissa walked over to Lily and hugged her, "I was just really worried about you and no one had any idea where you had gone. Have you found out anything else about Chris?"

"No, not yet," Lily lied.

Alexandra coughed and Lily spent a minute trying to figure out the unreadable expression on her face.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Lils," she said, "Melissa and I will let you get ready and then you can meet us in our room so we can go to defense lessons."

Lily nodded as the two girls started to leave the room.

Melissa was already sitting on the couch so Lily grabbed Alex's arm, "Alex, what's going on?"

"Lily," Alex sighed "I know that there's a lot you left out of your story and that most of your story was made up. I can tell. I can also tell that whatever you aren't saying is really hard for you to say and that you have reasons for not saying. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. However, I also know that Black knows what happened, but he won't tell anyone. You're lucky, he's good about that, he won't tell anyone. You know, I'm not exactly sure if I should be mad about all this or just let it go. I just hope that eventually you will be able to tell your best friends. Just know, that no matter how long it takes, I'll still stand by you, and Melissa doesn't know. I won't tell her either, Lily. Don't worry."

Tears sprung into Lily's eyes and she nodded. Alex looked at her with sympathy, but just went to leave with Melissa. Lily watched her two best friends leave. Lily really didn't know what to do.

Lily shut her eyes tight and when she opened them again she saw James standing in the doorway of his room. His deep hazel eyes were pouring into her. She felt her stomach flip. He made a move to walk toward her and Lily quickly went into her room and shut the door. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She knew he could guess the truth, and for some reason, she didn't think she would mind telling him.

Lily sat on her bed and let the tears pour down. She couldn't live the rest of the year like this. She wasn't even sure if she could make it through a whole year of this. There was only one thing that Lily thought she could do. She hated lying to her friends like that. She hated having to avoid the people that cared because she wanted to avoid the situation. She couldn't wind up hurting them in the end though. She knew she was hurting Alex. She could tell from the look on Alex's face. She was really mad. James' expression wasn't far from hers, and surprisingly, she didn't think she could take hurting him either. The only thing that she could do was avoid them. That's what she would do. She would distance herself from all of them. If Sirius wanted to then he could help her occasionally, but he had been so good to her and she didn't want to wind up hurting him either.

Lily slightly opened the door to her room and saw that James wasn't there. She used that chance to get into the bathroom and shower. Hopefully by the time she was done, he would be gone. She knew she would have to face him for rounds tonight, unless she could convince him she was still hurt. _Oh well, _she thought, _I'll deal with that when it comes to that._

James was sitting on his bed and was examining the map. He had seen Lily go into the shower. He knew that she was avoiding him, even though he wasn't really sure why. He sat there trying to decide how to approach her. He knew something was wrong because he had seen it in her eyes. He could tell it was something big. He just wished he knew what it was.

At about 20 to 8 he heard the shower turn off. He watched the dot labeled Lily walk into her room. At ten to eight he saw the dot move toward the door. He casually walked out of his room, but he was greeted by nothing. He could have sworn he had seen Lily just leave her room. She wouldn't have left the common room already. She didn't move that fast.

He took out the map again and decided to see what was up. Maybe it was malfunctioning. He opened it up and looked at it. The dot labeled Lily was now right up against the wall. A million questions popped into his head. He was so confused. _Well_ he decided, _I'm about to get all my answers from her. _Just then though, his mirror signaled that Sirius was trying to talk to him.

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Where are you and Lily? Did she leave yet? We're all waiting for the both of you."

"Padfoot, I don't know where she went. I'll explain later. Just meet me in the Great Hall. Sorry to keep you waiting. But.." Then he mouthed _she has the cloak_.

"Oh ok mate. I'll explain later. Don't do anything. Just meet us all down here ok?"

"Sure thing mate."

James stepped out of the Head's room and gave Lily enough time to get out of it. He walked downstairs slowly. He could feel her walking right next to him. At the entrance of the Great Hall, she went off to a dark corner to slip the cloak off. Sirius was talking intently to Alex and Melissa and as soon as he saw Lily he walked toward her, but she walked away to her place beside Chris. Sirius looked awestruck and then just went back to chatting with Alex and Melissa. James pulled him aside.

"Why does she have my cloak," he asked his best friend.

"Chill mate, I told you I was borrowing it. She needs it. Believe me; she needs it more than any of us. It's not my place to say why though, Prongs."

James sighed, "Then I want my cloak back. She has no right to have it in her hands."

"Bloody hell James will you just trust me on this and let her use it," Sirius cried exasperated, "Sometimes she just doesn't want anyone following her and she just needs to be alone. She's having rough times right now James, just respect that."

"She can tell you about them, but she can't tell me," James cried angrily, "I'm the one that's in love with her and she doesn't bother to tell me. I care about her so bloody much and she doesn't think she can tell me? What is with that?"

"James, don't bite my head off. I have no say in it. She'll come around though."

James was about to reply, but Dumbledore started speaking. He took a look over at Lily and saw her snuggled in Chris's arms. He was rubbing her back and playing with her hair. An instant surge of jealous flared up in him. He was about to lose control. He tried to focus on Dumbledore, "We have looked at your overall ability in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have grouped you together in small groups of ten based on that. Each section will meet twice a week most of the time. One day you will be grouped with me as your teacher, and the other with Professor Pent, our defense teacher.

"The lessons will begin next Monday and the schedule will be posted in your House Common Room. First group: James, Lily, Sirius, Alex Garcia, Alice, Mimi, Landon, Lissy, Drake, and Hope. Group two will be Remus, Cassandra, Melissa, Arthur, Jason, Edward, Greg, Andy, Betsy, Susie. Group three will be: Snivellius, Jessica, Mandy, Margie, Patricia, Rhoda, Samuel, Ruth, Ralph, Ted. The last group will be Chris, Peter, Rina, Brian, Anthony, Mark, Andrew, Carey, George, and Helen. Groups one and three will work on the same days and groups two and four will work on the same days. Please, head back to your dormitories. I want everyone in bed early and Heads to start patrolling in twenty minutes. Good night all."

Chris walked Lily out and all the way back to the Head's room. James watched them kiss good night. Jealously flared up in him yet again. He walked into his room to get his cloak. He left his room and closed the door when he saw a note taped onto his door. It was from Lily.

_James, _

_I'm returning the favor from last night. Please don't trouble yourself with coming along to do something. I have it under control. I want us to be even at the moment. I'll take care of it all tonight. Don't worry about it. Thanks for last night._

_Lily_

James was trying to decide whether or not he should go after her. He decided going after her was the best thing to do. He took out his map and spotted her outside. Now, that was doing anyone much. He left the room and went out to get her.

He saw her go inside just as he was approaching the entrance. He walked right up to her and she took a step back. He had surprised her.

"I said I would take care of everything tonight. I didn't want you to come here and do it as well. I wanted time to myself tonight."

"Consider last night as a favor on the house," James told her, "the favor doesn't need to be returned, so don't worry about it."

She nodded, not wanting to argue with him at the moment.

"Lily, what's wrong," James asked her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lily sighed.

"Lily, if someone takes one look at your eyes they can tell something is really wrong and that is bothering you to the point that its hurting you so much. None of us want to see you hurt like that Lily."

"Potter, just leave it alone. I don't need a babysitter."

"Bloody hell Lily, excuse me for caring. Go ahead and penalize my because I care. I know that's a damn crime. I'm Lily Evans and I think I want to push everyone away now since I think I'm a big girl."

Lily stared at him, clearly appalled, "You are such a git Potter. Don't you bloody even think about talking to me because I don't want to see your bloody face near me."

James gently pushed her back against the wall and put his arms above her. He looked at her and saw the tears that she was fighting.

"Lily, you know it's true. Stop pushing away the people that care and let them help you. The people you're deciding to keep around are only going to hurt you," James told her.

_If only you knew_ Lily though, _exactly how much they already hurt me. _

James looked into her eyes and saw a silent plea in them. He couldn't figure it out though. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Lily winced as he touched the bruises left by Chris and shut her eyes tight.

"James, please don't," Lily told him, her voice barely a whisper.

James let her go and sighed, "Lily stop being like this and let us help. You're hurting us."

"You wouldn't understand," Lily yelled, "you just wouldn't get it. You have gotten my life for the whole time we've known each other. What makes you think I should tell you now. You're an arrogant git who needs to grow up and see things with your eyes…"

"Are you telling me that I haven't been looking with my eyes? All day today I've been trying to help you and you don't want it. Either way I can't please you Lily. What am I supposed to do? I don't understand. Why are you acting like such a little kid? Your petty drama is causing a lot of people confusion and hurt"

"Good night, Potter. I'm going to bed. I don't need you of all people to lecture me about acting like a little kid. Good night. Have fun patrolling on your own while I go take care of my **petty **drama," Lily said as she stormed off back to her room.

James stood there, and watched her go. He was tired of her games and petty drama. _Lily Evans, I've had enough…I think its time for me to move on and completely disregard you and your attitude. We can just be cool and civil. _James spent another hour patrolling because he was dreading going back to his room. He finally went to bed though, and Lily was already asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 4: Good, maybe? Maybe not? I think chapter five will be finished by tomorrow, (in total so far this is 40 pages, but you haven't seen chapter 5 yet so without that its 38), but if it isn't I will definitely do my best to get it done before Monday for you all. I've just been procrastinating homework and projects and papers all week. Review please…you would make me very happy 


	5. Blowing Up and Making Up

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

A/N: This is the last chapter you all will get before I go back to school. I have 3 projects to do in 2 days. I'll try and update during the week though, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and don't forget to review…(hey that rhymes)

sarcastic spastic: I am glad that you really like this story. ) Yes, Chris is a prick. He will get what he deserves before this story is over. Lily is trying to cope. At least she told somebody, she's scared to tell her friends because don't forget, Chris threatened her. Her friends are protective of her and she doesn't want them to get involved because she's afraid of what Chris will do. It won't be like that forever though. About her and James, they will get their chance in this story…it is a lily/james story. Thanks for your input about the balls. I'm pretty sure I have a plan where they are concerned. I'm flattered, you said my story was magnificent. ) ! It might be a little while before I update again, but I will do my best not to let it be too long. And in the first chapter where it said Melissa, I was transferring what I wrote onto this document and it got messed up. Sorry about that. I'll try and be more careful.

BrownEyedAthena: I am so glad you like this story. It means a lot. Lily's friends are very understanding, which is precisely why they are her best friends. James on the other hand feels left out and confused. He still wants Lily badly, but she is taken at the moment…Thanks for the luck with my projects, I'm going to need it.

Steelo: Don't worry about them, they'll come through. Not exactly the same thing, it wasn't physical, but he was controlling and really possessive and I cried all the time. Everything was always my fault, and I always did something wrong, never him. I couldn't get mad at him. He was kind of aggressive and didn't always respect when I said to leave or to stop or that stuff. It went on like that for awhile because after he would always make it up to me and buy me things. It was emotional abuse and it took me awhile to end it. After I did it also took me months to stop crying and awhile to find myself again and to trust guys, I haven't been in a relationship since then. I'm making Lily's physical and more dramatic, which I imagine is even harder. I can't really describe it and how bad it hurt me, but it wasn't physical or anything like that. I'm fine now though.

* * *

Story time now!

Chapter 5: Blowing up and Making up

On Friday morning Lily woke up in extreme pain. The previous night was now a blur to her. She remembered arguing with Chris though and she remembered getting beaten yet again. Their fight had been on the bad side last night and he had gotten clean shots at her eye, her cheek, and new bruises on her stomach.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no way she could leave the dorm looking like she did. She didn't have the strength to go to classes today, but she would eventually have to get out of bed so she could go to her meeting with James and Dumbledore in the evening. She and James had cancelled any meetings they were supposed to have before this one because they hadn't spoken since their argument the day when she first got hit.

Lily sat in bed and tried to think of something to do. This was really ridiculous. How could she let Chris do this? _Because I'm scared of the things he might do if I fight back._ _This isn't supposed to happen to me._

Suddenly Lily sat straight up. She had an idea. She needed to find Sirius, and her only hope was with the invisibility cloak. She grabbed it out of her trunk, where she had it hidden and slipped it on; making sure it completely covered her. She put her ear to the door and listened, making sure that James wasn't there. She didn't hear anything so she opened up her door and stepped into the common room. She was passing the couch when she heard a ruffle of paper. She looked down and saw James lying down on it folding up a piece of parchment. _At least he can't see me,_ she thought. She started to move and he got up from the couch. She backed herself up against the wall next to his desk and held her breath. _Please leave, James,_ she thought. James walked over to his desk and pulled out a book. He left it open there and looked at the wall where Lily was standing. He looked right at her and she prayed that he didn't know she was there. He shook his head, and she thought he was leaving when instead, he surprised her and turned to face her. He put his arms on the wall on both sides of her, making escape impossible.

"Lily Evans, you better have a good explanation for avoiding me these past few days and using my cloak to do it," James said in an audible whisper.

Lily took in a deep breath. He had known exactly where she was. Her stomach flipped over. She tried to make a run for it, but James closed in on her, gently pressing his body against hers to prevent her from leaving. She gasped and took in a deep breath, amazed at how that made her body tingle all over. When Lily didn't say anything else, James moved his hand and slowly and gently took the hood off of Lily's head. She shut her eyes tightly and heard James gasp.

"Bloody hell, Lily, what happened to you?" asked a shocked James.

Lily opened her eyes and let the tears pour out, "James, just please let me go."

"Look at the state you're in. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing, James. Just let me out," Lily whispered.

James looked intently into her eyes and she knew he was figuring out the truth.

"Lily, this was all Cantore wasn't it?" James asked. Lily could hear the anger rising in his voice.

Lily remained quiet and let the tears keep coming.

"This is why you've been avoiding everyone this week, everyone except Sirius," James mused to himself.

Lily couldn't find any words to say.

"Sirius found you that day, he had gone to meet with a girl, and then he probably went to find somewhere to be and instead he found you. He then sent the girl away and took care of you," James said.

Lily nodded, but still didn't say anything.

James rounded on Lily, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm here in this place with you and you couldn't tell me anything. It had to be Sirius didn't it. And I suppose all your friends know too, and everyone just decided to keep me out of it. What was it Lily? You didn't think you could do me the courtesy of telling me someone was hurting you? You didn't think I could put a stop to it?"

Lily couldn't take it, "Bloody hell, James. Calm down. You always wind up making everyone else's situations about you, you always find a way to do that even when in actuality it has nothing at all to do with you. It's not your business to know at any rate. You know we don't exactly get along. And just so you know, the whole world isn't out to get you either. My friends don't know. Sirius got it out of me. I didn't want anyone knowing because I didn't want anyone going up to him. He threatened me that if anyone found out I would be bloody dead. If he finds out that Black knows and now you too he'll kill me. He's so much stronger than me, I can't fight him and I'm tired of getting hurt. I woke up this morning barely able to move. James you wouldn't understand. I don't want him to hurt the people I care about and I don't want him to hurt me anymore either. I try to comply with him, it's just so hard because I don't want to do what he says and I have a mind of my own. You don't understand how much this hurts me, and you wouldn't because once again you've managed to make this situation about you and you feeling betrayed even though I'm the one getting beaten."

Lily pulled the cloak back over her, pushed James and ran out of the entrance to their common room. James stood there feeling like the biggest git ever.

Lily ran down to the Great Hall and looked around for Sirius. She spotted him sitting next to Remus and Peter. She carefully approached him and whispered into his ear, "It's me, Lily, its really important, come outside with me and just so you know, James found out."

"Well, you all need to please excuse me, I need to go to the little boy's room and relieve myself," Sirius said getting up from the table.

Sirius marched up the stairs to the Head's room. He knocked and James answered. He let Lily in and then followed in himself. Once the door was closed Lily took off the cloak and threw it at James. She winced at the pain from the throw and walked into her room. Sirius and James both followed her into the room. She was sitting on her bed, crying softly.

Sirius sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back, "Lily, darling, tell me what's wrong."

"My life is falling apart. Now the both of you know, and my two best friends don't even know. What kind of a friend does that make me? Honestly, I'm avoiding them. How are they going to react once they find out they were last to know? I reckon that they'll hate me forever. I'm going to have lost my two best friends in the whole world over this, Sirius. And him," Lily said pointing to James, "he can't even try and help because he has to go and make the situation all about himself and how the whole world is out to get him. It always has to be all about James. And Sirius, this is taking over my life. I can't do anything in class, I'm always hiding, I always look like a mess, and I can't do my Head duties. I needed to ask you a favor though, Alex has a lot of potions and she is really good. Could you ask her if she knows how to fix my looks and hide bruises?"  
"Whoa," Sirius said, "Darling you have a lot of issues that need to be addressed.

"First, let me assure you, I'll find a way to talk to Alex and get some help without letting her know it's for you. Second of all, you aren't a bad friend. I think you need to talk to the both of them and just explain it. I don't see why they wouldn't understand. The more you let time go by on this though, the madder they'll be. I'm sure that they'll help you out more than anything. If you want, I'll tell them to meet you up here at six because you need to talk to them, ok?"

Lily nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sirius assured her, "and now about this guy right here. He's my right man. James maybe did go a little far, but I'm sure it was probably out of anger that you kept it from him."

Sirius lowered his voice, "You have no idea just how much he cares about you, and it probably hurt that his best friend knew instead of him. The point is that now James knows. He was really worried about you Lily. He knows now though and that's just one more person on your side, which can't hurt. He can help you, if anything."

Lily cut in, "I'm just scared that Chris will go after all of you if he finds out that you know. I don't want James going after him or talking to him about any of this because then it only makes more problems for me, and Chris will come to me and take it all out on me, no matter what anyone says. That's the last thing I need.

"James, it's already done and you know. Just do me a favor and let me be the one to tell my friends. And just don't say anything to Chris is you really want to help, James, please."

"Padfoot, can I talk to Lily for a minute please?"

"Yessir, I have to run back down anyway. They all thought I was going to the bathroom. I'll talk to Professor White since we have her first."

"Thanks mate," James told him.

Sirius nodded and left James and Lily alone.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about to-"

Lily stopped him, "Forget it."

"No Lily, listen. I was a complete prick for saying all of that to you this morning, and you're absolutely right. I made it all about myself when it had nothing to do with me. I really do need to grow up."

Lily tried interrupting him, but James held up his hand to stop her. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She lay down and pulled the cover up over her. She looked up and James and he sat back against the headboard next to her lying down.

He started stroking her hair, "I'm really sorry about this morning, Lily. I got upset that my best mate knew before me, considering that I'm the one that's been in love with you."

Lily's heart stopped beating and she froze. No one had ever said that to her. James must not have realized what he had admitted, because he kept on talking, "I care so much about you're well being. And I understand why you didn't want to tell me. Now that I know though, I promise I won't let you down, Lily. I'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this. I don't want you to think you're alone in this."

Lily longed for the comfort James was giving her right now. She desperately needed it. She felt like a little kid, lost and alone. She moved her body closer to James and lay her head on his leg. He smiled to himself, but continued stroking her hair. If it was up to him, he would stay like this forever.

"I'll help you however I can Lily Evans. That's a promise you have on my life."

Lily then closed her eyes and slept in comfort, for the first night in quite a few days. James sat there, hoping she could feel the warmth that he was longing to give to her.

* * *

This chapter is shorter compared to my other ones I know, but I wanted to give you one more before I go back to school. Sorry that it is so short. I hope you like it nonetheless. Please review. Thanks guys. You're awesome. 


	6. A Time for Truth

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing_

**Steelo**: Thanks for asking about it and telling me that. I know I don't need a guy. Don't worry. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**shieldmaidenofmithrilhall**: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Time for Truth**

James was walking down the corridor with Sirius by his side. He had showed up late to his first class, but had been excused. He had told the teacher Lily was in bed. Just then though Melissa came up behind him.

"Where is Lily and don't tell me that you don't know because I know that you do," Melissa said to him angrily.

"Woah. She's in bed sick, Melissa. Calm down," James told her.

James look around for Sirius and found him talking to Alex. She was looking at him with a peculiar look but nodding nonetheless. They both went up to the Gryffindor tower together. James had a suspicion about what Sirius was doing, so he went into the Great Hall for lunch with Melissa.

"By the way, Grant, before I came to class Evans told me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you and Garcia around 6 in the Head's room. I'll let you guys in. She just wasn't sure if she was going to have the strength to make it down here for dinner," James told her as Alex was sitting down with Sirius.

Melissa looked at James suspiciously, "OK six in the Head's room. Got it"

As they all finished lunch James and Sirius got up to leave and excused themselves, leaving the girls to go off to class. Once in the corridor they looked at each other and Sirius nodded. Then they made their way up to the Head's room. They knocked on Lily's door and opened it. She was working on some of her work. She gave them a wan smile and they walked in.

James walked up to her bed and sat on the side of it, "I brought you some food since I thought you might be hungry."

James set down the food on the table next to her bed and she gave him a gracious look, "Thanks. I was starving."

Sirius held out a bottle to her. "This is from Garcia, I told her I needed it to play a prank on old Severus since he had angered her before and she was more than happy to agree."

Lily took the bottle from him and drank the contents inside. She shivered at she felt the liquid slide down her throat. Almost instantly she could feel all the pain from the bruises subside. She got up and looked in the mirror and was instantly relieved to see that her face looked normal again.

"Black," she said while touching the area around her eye, "I owe you one. Thanks you."

"No problem," he said while looking at her, "just remember my services aren't for free, but we'll settle the debt later on," he finished and winked at her.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. She was really lucky to have people like this in her life stand beside her.

James interrupted her thoughts, "I told your friends to come up here at six. I said I would bring them, so just be ready."

Lily stiffened and James saw nervousness fill her green eyes.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt a tingle where his hand was.

"Everything will be fine," he said to her. "They'll understand and help you. They're your best friends. Don't be scared of them."

Lily nodded feeling unsure of how it would go, but she put a smile on her face and faced James, "Of course it will."

James saw that Lily was just trying to pretend for his sake and Sirius's sake. Maybe even a bit for her own, but she shouldn't do that. He just needed to take one look at her eyes and he saw them full of nervousness and fear and even sadness.

"Don't play pretend after everything. Be real, especially when it comes to them. You don't need to hide your feelings from anyone that matters. That includes me and him," James said indicating himself and Sirius.

Lily just nodded and there was a moment of awkward silence between them all.

Sirius broke the silence, "Well, my lady, James and I must be on our way because we have class in a few minutes. Shall we expect you for dinner?"

Lily nodded and then said to James, "Can you bring Alex and Melissa up here as soon as class ends? I want to talk to them as soon as possible."

Before James could reply though Lily turned to Sirius, "Black, you can expect me for dinner as far as I'm concerned."

Sirius nodded and Lily continued talking to them both, "Thanks guys, for everything. You have no idea how much it means that you were both there like that. Just remember to please act like you know nothing when it comes to Chris. Pretend I never told you. I can't have you guys stepping in. If you guys care as much as you say you do then you'll stay out of it for my sake and just be there for me after the fact, please."

James sighed. Lily's voice was full of a sense of plea. James didn't trust himself to speak so he let Sirius agree. James insides were filling with anger at the fact that Lily was just going to sit down and take whatever Chris threw at her. He wanted to talk to Sirius about it, but he knew that corridors weren't a safe place to talk about this kind of thing, so he bit his tongue.

XX

The rest of the day passed with no extraordinary events and James had slowly forgotten his anger. He was walking up the stairs with Alex and Melissa to the Head's room when he saw Chris walking toward him.

"Potter," he said to James, "have you seen Lily all day?"

"No," James lied, "Last time she said anything to me was in the morning when she called through the door that she wasn't feeling well so she wouldn't be going to classes. She told me to tell them," he said indicating Melissa and Alex.

"Fine, Potter, give this to her," Chris said while handing James a note, "It will only open for her touch so don't even think about reading it. It's jinxed to those who try, just a fair warning Potter."

James watched Chris walk away. He really hated that kid.

"Let me drop this under Lily's door girls," he said with a look to Melissa and Alex indicating that he didn't want Chris to know that they were all going to see Lily, "just come on with me inside that way I can get something from my trunk too, and you can drop off Lily's work."

The girls nodded and silently followed James inside.

The door to Lily's room was opened and all three of them stepped inside. James was glad to see Lily looking better, but she was a bit pale. She smiled at them when the all walked in the room and James spoke before anyone else did.

"Here," he said walking over to Lily with the note in his hand, "Chris gave this to me and told me to give it to you. He said he's been looking for you."

Lily's face remained stoic. James was worried about. After a second she looked up at him smiled and thanked him. Then she asked him to leave so she could spend some time with her friends. He nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. He decided to go downstairs to dinner.

Xx

Back in the room Alex took a seat on Lily's bed. Melissa took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"How're you feeling?" Melissa asked.

"A bit better," Lily answered.

"What's on your mind, Lily," Alex asked, looking at her with concern.

"I don't know," Lily said while tears fell down her face.

Melissa looked at her with concern as well, "Lils, we're you're best friends. Talk to us please. We're here for you through thick and think."

Lily took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were falling from her sad green eyes, "It's a long story. I just want you guys to let me tell it without interrupting me that way it won't be as hard."

They both nodded and waited for Lily to begin.

"That first day of classes, remember Chris told me that he was going to Muggle Studies and we know how he was lying about it. Well I had left class early and said I had cramps. But in reality I went to go looking for Chris. And I was looking through the classrooms and I went into one where I heard a lot of noise. And I saw Chris snogging Cassandra. And I yelled at him and threw things…and-," was all Lily could say before she started crying.

Melissa was about to say something but Lily cut her off, "He got really rough with me, and slammed me against the wall and got violent with me. Then he told me how I needed to realize that he's the boss and what he says goes. He told me that if I ever act that way again things might get out of hand. He told me to always listen to him because he doesn't deal with arguments well. And he told me if I ever left him that he would make sure I went back with him in any way possible and that if I ever told anyone what had happened, that he would kill me and perhaps them and he was hitting me so much. He scared me so much and hurt me so much that I just ran.

"I skipped lunch because I didn't want anyone to see what he had done to me. I hid in the broom closet but Black walked in with some girl and then left the girl and talked to me. He made me tell him what was wrong. Not in a bad way though," Lily added hastily, "He coaxed me into it and I just needed to let it out. He promised he would help me. He took me to the nurse, we made up some story and he's been looking out for me ever since."

Melissa was angry and couldn't control her tongue, "You went to Black first before you told us! You went to Black before you told you're best friends! What the bloody hell is the matter with you Lily? Black, the person I despise most. How could you betray me so badly? What the bloody hell were you th-,"

Lily was crying so hard at that point, "Melissa, please just listen to me. Let me finish. You know I didn't plan it. It just happened. I was so scared. I didn't want him to hurt you."

Melissa was glaring at Lily but remained silent so Lily continued, "Chris and I kept getting into arguments and he kept hitting me. Some days it was worse than others. I've never been one to just sit back but it didn't feel worth it to fight at times. Last night though Chris and I had our worst row yet. He took his broom and was beating me with it. I had bruises on my ribs and my face my arms and my legs. Every part of me was swollen and I couldn't get up. The only person that I could go to to help me out was Sirius. I was trying to avoid everyone else because I didn't want you all caught up in this. I didn't want anyone else to hurt. This morning though, as I was going to get Sirius, James cornered me and saw me. I had a row with him and Sirius talked to both of us about it while helping me. They both have been helping me avoid Chris at times so that I only see him when its absolutely necessary. Sirius got your potion for me today Alex that way I could join you guys."

Melissa didn't give Alex a chance to speak. She wasn't through with Lily, "You told the people we despise most about your most intimate problem and you refused to tell us? Did you ever plan on telling us? Blimey, Lily, how could you do this?"

Lily was in hysterics, "Melissa I didn't plan on telling them. They found out on their own -"

"So we're bad friends now?" Melissa asked in fury.

"Melissa stop and Lily calm down," Alex said to them.

"You guys are refusing to see each other's points. Open your eyes. You're both hurt by each other's actions. Melissa, can you listen to Lily. She's trying to say something to you and-"

Melissa looked at Alex in bewilderment, "Are you taking her side now after the way she's acted?"

Alex sighed heavily, "Melissa stop being a drama queen and listen with your ears and heart."

"Forget this. I'm hungry," Melissa said as she stomped out of the room.

Lily cried and cried in hysterics and Alex moved closer to Lily.

"Lily, its going to be ok. I promise," she said trying to soothe her best friend, "Melissa is just overreacting. She'll come around. It does hurt to know that you told Black and Potter first, but it wasn't planned I know. And I know you were scared for us."

"She hates me now," Lily said through sobs.

"No she doesn't. Melissa is just mad. You and me are the only people she has and she doesn't want to lose you to Black and Potter. She feels betrayed, but she'll get over it," Alex reassured her.

"Oh my," Lily said suddenly sitting up.

Alex looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"I didn't tell her not to say anything to Chris. If he finds out I'm dead. Alex please go make sure she doesn't say anything."

"I don't want to leave you here though, Lils"

"I'll be fine. Have someone bring me up something to eat. I have a meeting with Dumbledore later. Just tell Melissa not to say anything to him and to act like she knows nothing. I won't be able to handle it if things get worse."

Alex looked at her best friend with sympathy, "I promise I'll make sure it doesn't. And I'm standing by you even if she's mad at you. I know you need us Lily, I wont let you down."

Lily hugged her best friend tightly. Alex looked at Lily's faced and wiped the tears away.

"I'll have someone bring some food up right away. We'll talk tomorrow ok. I'll tell Chris you've got a bug but that you can't get out of bed, "Alex told her while walking out the door.

Lily nodded and got up out of bed after Alexis had left. She went into the common room and sat down in front of the fireplace letting its warmth wash over her. She was so absorbed in her world that she didn't hear James enter the room a few minutes later. He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Didn't mean to startle you, I was just bringing some food," James said while sitting on the floor next to her.

Lily took the food from him and thanked him. She didn't start up a conversation though.

"How did your talk with Alex and Melissa go?" James asked rather warily.

Lily shook her head, "I told them both everything. Melissa is mad at me though. She hates me. She hates me for telling you and Black before I told her. Alex got it though. I mean I know she was hurt, but she understands. She said I have her word that she'll be there and pretend she knows nothing."

James was glad Lily was talking to him. She must be in bad condition though considering the fact that she's actually talking to him though.

Lily finished her food, but continued to stare into the fireplace.

James took the plate from her and stood up, "Come on. It's time to go meet Dumbledore."

Just as they were about to go though a head appeared in the fireplace. Lily jumped backwards and almost lost her balance, but James caught her and gently steadied her. The face belonged to Dumbledore.

"Good evening Lily and James. I caught you just in time I see. Well I'm extremely busy and I hate to keep putting this off so perhaps we can just begin with next month's meeting. You both know the things we were going to discuss. You can write me a letter about them describing the plans or stop by my office for a quick chat. I'm leaving it up to you two to get details sorted out so when you have things you want approval for or to talk about. You know where to find me."

Lily was in shock from seeing Dumbledore's head so James took the liberty of responding, "Sounds good professor. Evans and I will get to it."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, "Good night children."

And with that his head disappeared.

Lily was still staring at the fireplace.

"Lily," James said cautiously, " That was just Dumbledore using the Floo Network. He's using another fireplace. You do know what that is right?"

Lily looked less confused and turned to face James, "Yeah, I know what it is. I just thought it was for transportation only. I guess not though."

There was a minute of silence before Lily stood up.

"I feel a bit tired so I'm off to bed," Lily said.

James nodded and said, "Good night Evans."

She walked over to the door and said, "Good night James."

By the time James turned to look at her the bedroom door was already shut.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Since its summer, more chapters will be coming. Let me know if you guys have suggestions or comments. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	7. The Discord is at Hand

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and**

**_Thank you to my very loyal reviewer Steelo who I can always count on for a review and for feedback. In reply to your review_**:

**Steelo**: I'm glad you liked this chapter too. I can't wait to get into the more exciting stuff though. I cannot wait for HBP to come out…At midnight on july 16 that book will be in my hands, well I actually have to let my sister read it first, but then it's all mine. I've been waiting for a long time for it, I can't wait to start reading it! Are you as excited as me?

Well here is your next chapter. Keep in mind I have a class and then go to the hospital two days a week, but you'll definitely get updates sooner than you have been.

If you're reading this story of mine though, I really would appreciate it if you review and through me feedback, even if it's just a "good job" or something. Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The discord is at hand**_

The weekend had gone by uneventfully. Melissa still was not talking to Lily, even though Alexis was trying extremely hard to make her see reason. Sirius, Alexis, and James were all trying to help Lily, without letting Chris know what was going on. Lily had seen Chris at breakfast on Saturday morning and had sat with him just to keep him pacified. Considering how things had ended with them the last time, breakfast went smoothly. He had invited her to go to the library with him and wound up spending the afternoon there with him while working on work that she had missed. That went even better than breakfast had. It seemed to Lily as if he was trying to make up for his behavior. He spent the time there helping her out with the work and being very gentle with her. She noticed James and Sirius in there at one point, but it seemed casual and unplanned. She had noticed though that when James had seen her with Chris he looked angered and stormed off as he normally would. Chris had laughed at it and Lily had just kept silent.

On Sunday pretty much the same thing had happened. Lily and Chris spent some time together during the day and then Chris told her that he wanted to have dinner with her on the lawn since they missed it the first time. She had accepted. She met him outside at six o'clock and they enjoyed a nice dinner. Lily saw a lipstick smudge on the side of his face so it was more of a polite and cool dinner.

Sunday evening wound up ending in disaster. Chris confronted Lily about the way she was behaving towards the end of the meal. She pointed out the lipstick on his face and he gave out a long sigh and began talking to Lily as if he was talking to a child.

"Lily, dear, must we have this conversation all the time? I'm a man and I get bored easily, no offense darling. You're very feisty and stubborn and Cassandra makes things so much easier," he said to her.

Lily was angry now, "So then why don't you just break up with me?"

"Because Lily, you are a prize. There is so much I gain by having you at my side. I gain the respect of the other men, and I get to bother Potter. You have been turning your back on other men for a long time and I won. I won the game and got you as my prize. I get a certain pleasure by being with you and by how things are with you and me. I'm sure things can evolve in other ways too."

Lily was seething inside at this point, "I'm not a possession Chris. I'm not just some prize. By saying you get pleasure with the way things are do you mean by beating the hell out of me and always getting your way? Things won't be evolving in other ways if I have anything to do with it Cantore. I refuse to get physical with you considering the way you've been treating me, and you can't make me!"

With that Lily threw her plate at him and started running towards the castle. Chris though, was fast. He sped after her and caught up to her just before she reached the entrance. He grabbed her and threw her against the castle wall. Then he slapped her and punched her arms and stomach until she was crying out in pain. Then he slammed her against the wall once more and took her face in his hand to force her to look at him.

He looked at the tears gleaming in her green eyes and smirked, "Lily, when are you going to learn that you've already lost. When things come to you and me I will always be getting my way, in every aspect. That is a promise I'll make to you. You were angry darling, so I'll let the fact that you basically screamed that I beat you pass by. Just remember that if anyone ever finds out about this. It'll be the end of you and the end of them. I don't know how you cover your bruises. You probably feed some stories to the nurse, but I'll make you a deal. Since you'll probably be running out of stories I'll leave your pretty face alone. For my sake as well, that way I can enjoy looking at it. Just don't anger me too much, darling."

Lily made an attempt to hit him, but he caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Why don't you go off to bed before you wind up doing something that you'll regret? Good night," Chris said before kissing her and leaving her to clean up their forgotten picnic.

Lily then ran straight to the Head's room. She ran as fast as she could while letting the tears fall down her face, leaving traces on her black mascara along her cheeks. She finally got to the room and went straight to the bathroom. She turned up the hot water, put healing bubbles in the water and got into the tub. And then she just cried and cried. She cried and hoped all her pain would leave through her tears. Although she cried for a good hour and a half, the pain never really left her.

The rest of the week went by with Lily putting up a show with Chris. By Friday her head was all out of order and it seemed like there were a million and one thoughts inside of it and they didn't have anyplace to go. She couldn't focus on anything and everything that she had to do seemed to be piling up on her. On top of all that one of her best friends wasn't talking to her.

On Friday night Lily told Chris that she had to get a start on something for Dumbledore or else he would be down her throat. He seemed eager to leave her and she didn't want to be in his company any way. He was most likely going to find Cassandra and start snogging her.

Lily entered the Head's common room and found James sitting on the couch reading a letter. He looked up as she walked in and motioned for her to sit down with him.

"Lily, I've been working on this for Dumbledore. I think it covers everything that we addressed in the meeting. Do you want to read it over and let me know if I left anything out," James asked her.

Lily nodded and took the letter from him. Then she began to read it:

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_After speaking briefly with you last week Lily and I decided to write you a letter concerning the issues that would have been addressed and what we think about them. _

_First of all, Lily and I wanted to address the issue of trips. This subject is very broad and we were wondering if you could tell us what you had in mind. Although it was broad we did come up with some ideas that could perhaps be feasible in the future. Perhaps we could plan a winter trip to a mountain and spring trips to something called an amusement park or perhaps even a beach. Those just happened to be our first ideas about it and we thought we should run it by you. _

_The next issue we went over was the issue of the ice rink. Every other Sunday we could have lessons given by some of the 6th or 7th years and perhaps even some teachers. We would have to see how many people would be interested in participating in this. As far as skates are concerned, twice a week after dinner for about two weeks we could sell them or rent them out. Anyone who is interested in it after that needs to contact either Lily or me. As far as hours go, In the morning and then until sundown on weekdays, and on weekends from sunup until sundown. _

_Lily and I were also considering having a ball. It would either be for Christmas/Halloween and then one in the spring, perhaps for the end of the year if the circumstances permit. Do you have any feedback for us on this topic? Lily and I would like to begin planning quickly in order to make it spectacular. _

_Well I think that sums it up. Please write back to us so we can move onto the next phase, and also so we know what we are going to tell the prefects. _

_James Potter and Lily Evans_

Lily folded the letter and handed it back to James. She was impressed with it and with him for that matter.

"Thanks for taking care of that. I haven't had time to even think about the ball and it's something I've been dying to do," Lily said as she put her head in her hands.

James patted her back, "Don't worry. I left that up to you. You can make it up to me that way because I have no idea what this ball is supposed to be like."

Lily looked up and smiled at him, "It's going to be a ball that no one is going to forget.

Lily was getting up to leave the room when James called her.

"Lily, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. Just as friends though," James added rather hastily, "Seventh year students have special permission to go."

Lily shook her head, "I can't. Chris asked me to spend the day with him here at the castle. I'm really sorry."

Lily was walking into her room as James threw one of the mugs at the wall.

"Bloody hell, Lily! Why can't you ever do something just for you? How come you let him have so much power over you? There are so many other people there who are waiting for you and would treat you a million times better than him. Do you really enjoy being treated that way?"

Lily was too tired to fight and out of energy, she whispered to James, "You really don't understand. And I'm sorry I can't make you."

With that she walked into her room and quietly shut the door behind her. A few moments later she heard James slam his door shut. She got into bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I've had this part done for a day now and I have writers block as to what comes next so just be patient with me. I know its short, but I want this to be good and I wanted the next chapter to be a really significant one and play a big part in the rest of the story. So I'll give you this that way I don't keep you waiting as much. Let me know what you think about and guys please review. I don't feel like I'm doing a good enough job with it.  Ok well. We'll see how the next chapter goes. 


	8. Defiance

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

**A/N**: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you like this though. At least, I have plenty of ideas now that my writer's block is gone and now I can get chapters to you more quickly. I 3 my reviewers.

**Savannah**: Thanks! Yes I have thought of being a professional writer and it's what I really want to do.

**Sarcastic spastic**: I love getting reviews like that with a lot of feedback. Thanks so much. I feel so bad that its been forever to get this back to you with being outta the country and then school starting…I hope u enjoy it nonetheless and I promise the next one will be up quickly. I'm pretty sure I know how the next couple of chapters are going to go. And don't worry, Chris will get what he deserves. And yes writer's block sucks so much…it's the worst . You're review made me smile though thanks.

**Ks**: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Defiance_**

Lily woke up the next morning wondering what she had been so upset about the night before, and then her argument with James came crashing back to her, and she put her head in her hands. She couldn't understand why her argument with James was bothering her so much. It was just Potter and well all they did was fight anyway, so why was it weighing on her so much this time?

Lily sighed and got dressed. She was about to grab her books when she remembered that even though today was Monday, the seventh years didn't have class because some would be going to Hogsmeade, and it was just too much to keep track off the ones that had gone and were just skipping class, so classes for them had been cancelled anyway. Lily opened the door to her room at the same time that James did his. He looked at her and she could see his eyes full of anger. He shut his door, and walked off without saying a word to her. Her heart tightened at this, and she decided to try and talk to him.

"Potter, what are you going to do today with your day off," Lily asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you Evans," James said, turning to face her.

He caught the look of hurt in her eyes, and immediately regretted his words. Lily just nodded and took off without saying another word to him. James shook his head, and went off to see what his friends were up to.

XXX

Lily found Chris in the Great Hall waiting for her. He kissed her and just as they were about to leave, Alexis came up to them.

"Hey Lils, what are you doing today?" Alexis asked.

"Spending some time with Chris," Lily answered, "How is Melissa?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "She's being so dramatic about this. All she does it talk about it and how she doesn't get it. She'll get over herself though, don't worry about it."

Lily nodded and was about to turn away and leave when Alexis grabbed her away from Chris and pulled her into a tight hug. Lily was surprised, but grateful for the simple hug because it was what she had needed most right then.

Alexis pulled away and looked at Lily straight in the eye, "Lils, we miss you. Come and eat dinner with us tonight ok?"

Lily didn't know what to say, but Alexis squeezed her shoulder and Lily nodded, "I'm sorry Alexis, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Alexis smiled and said bye to Lily, and then walked back over to Remus and Sirius.

Lily turned around to face Chris. She couldn't read the expression on his face, and that scared her a bit. He took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall without saying a word.

Alexis watched them leave from the Gryffindor table with unease. She had a really bad feeling about today. She felt like it was going to be something to do with Chris and Lily. In a split second she made the decision to follow them. Alexis ran out of the Great Hall, but wound up colliding with the marauders in the doorway. She looked down to see who she had knocked to the floor and saw it was Remus, and then she noticed she was on top of him, which caused a blush to creep up her cheeks, yet she still didn't move.

"Um, good morning Remus, and sorry about that," she said, her face inches from his.

"No problem," he said to her," his eyes never leaving his face.

Alexis had knocked Sirius and James into each other, and when they both recovered and saw Alexis and Remus they laughed. Sirius of course though felt the need to go interrupt their "moment."

"Good morning, Garcia, I hate to break up your intimate moment with your lover, but James and I here are hungry, and we're guessing that Remus probably is too."

That knocked Alexis out of her stupor and she jumped off of Remus when she remembered what she had been doing before she collided with them. In the process of getting up though, she lost her balance and almost toppled to the floor, but Sirius helped her regain her balance.

"Woah, you look like you just saw a ghost. Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?"

Alexis looked at him and just said, "Lily."

Sirius nodded and asked, "What happened?"

Alexis looked hesitant to say anything, but Remus spoke up, "Alexis, its ok. I know about Lily and Chris. I saw them on the grounds last night and he was hitting her and they were yelling."

Alexis sighed, obviously relieved, "I have a really bad feeling about them two today, and Lily told me she's supposed to spend the day with him, but he looked kind of mad at her in the morning, and I just know that I need to follow them, without getting caught of course, but I have no idea where they were actually heading."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, as if having a mental conversation. Alexis just stood there watching them, and then concentrated on her mental power and magic on focusing on Remus's mind. Within seconds, she felt herself inside his mind and felt his thoughts around her. Just as she found out what he was thinking though, she felt herself stumble backwards and out of his mind.

Remus was looking at her with an expression of bewilderment on his face, "What in the world was that Alex?"

Alexis blushed deeply. She hadn't thought that he would be able to feel her inside his mind. She figured she had gone too deep in. Now the secret that she had kept for all her life was out. She decided to play pretend.

"What was what," she asked, returning his look of bewilderment.

Remus narrowed his eyes at her. It scared her a bit, because she felt like he was getting mad, and Alexis had never actually seen Remus get mad or anything like that.

"You were just standing there, your eyes really wide just looking towards me, but not really at me, and then I felt you inside…"

Alexis blushed even more than before. Sirius just stood there, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Later, please," Alexis pleaded.

"No wait," Sirius cut in, "What are you two talking about. I hate being left out. Tell me guys."

Alexis ignored him and said, "Look, I really need to take care of Lily and make sure she's ok, so are you guys going to help me, or should I just be off?"  
She looked at Remus, and saw that he was angry with her. She sighed, hating that she had made him mad, but would have to deal with that later. She looked at Sirius, hoping that he would help her.

"Come on," he said to both of them, "I have an idea."

Sirius started walking to the Gryffindor tower, with Alexis, but Remus didn't follow.

"I think I'm just going to get my breakfast. You two can handle that on your own," Remus said to them both.

Alexis looked as if she were on the verge of tears, but just told Sirius to go on. He was utterly confused, but continued on anyway.

"Why is Remus mad at you?" he asked Alexis as they headed up to the tower.

Alexis just shook her head and continued walking in silence, so Sirius didn't press the matter.

Sirius went all the way up to his room and told Alexis to follow him. Surprisingly James was up in there as well.

"Aye Prongs, what are you doing here," Sirius asked walking into the room.

"Looking for either you, Moony, or Wormtail," James replied.

Sirius didn't say anything, but opened the lid to his trunk, and pulled out the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. James looked at his best friend as if he was crazy, pulling out those things while Alexis was in the room.

"Uh, Padfoot, what are you doing with all those things, and why is Garcia here in your room?"

"Lily," Sirius said simply, "We need to go keep and eye on her, and everything. Care to join us in rescuing your wife?"

James rolled his eyes, "Evans is most certainly not my wife, and I doubt she needs help, and I wouldn't want to help her anyway even if she did."

That stopped Alexis and Sirius right in their tracks. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. James Potter didn't want to help Lily.

"Woah, Prongs. What happened between you two last night that would make you say that?"

"Nothing," James told Sirius, "We just had a big row, and I realized that there is no point in being around Evans or trying to help her, or even knowing her. She can go to bloody hell and do whatever the bloody hell she would like, as long as she stays out of my life," but even as he said that, James knew he was uttering falsehoods out of his anger from the previous night.

"Watch it," Alexis told him, "That's my best friend that you're talking about there. You can be mad at her for whatever reason you like, but don't you go wishing bad on her. You see how much this is hurting her, so you above all people should know that she needs people to be there for her, and she doesn't need anything else going wrong for her. So keep those comments to yourself."

Alexis pulled Sirius's arm, and they both left the dormitory, leaving James standing there, feeling guilt wash over him.

XXX

Meanwhile, in an empty classroom Lily was clenching her fists at her side while listening to her boyfriend rant and rave about Lily's friends.

"I don't want you spending any time with any of them anymore," Chris told her abruptly.

Lily was not going to change her friends for him. No way in hell would she do that, no matter what he did to her.

"No. I am not going to change my friends for you. I'll see them when I want to, and spend time with them when I want to. And guess what Chris, it just so happens that I want to spend time with them at dinner tonight."

"You're going to spend dinner with me."

"No I'm not Chris. Why don't you spend it with your little side dish Cassandra," Lily spit out.

Chris didn't say anything for a moment, and instead just glared at her, his eyes full of anger that she was fighting and talking back to him.

XXX

Alexis and Sirius stood in the hallway looking at the map. They found the dots labeled Chris and Lily in what they figured to be an empty classroom.

Alexis turned to face him, "What's the plan?"

Sirius looked at her, "I uh- don't exactly have one yet. I said I had an idea, which was to use these things," he said, indicating the cloak and map, "but I never said that I had a plan.

Alexis sighed and thought for a minute. They had to be sure that they didn't get caught or give themselves away no matter what happened. They just had to keep an eye on the two of them.

"How about we wait in the library…and then every ten minutes we put the cloak on and check on them," she suggested.

Sirius nodded and they headed off to the library. As they passed the empty classroom that Lily and Chris occupied, Alexis had to use all her self control from going in there and stopping Chris from yelling at Lily.

Alexis shook her head, and then headed off to the library with Sirius.

XXX

Lily was seething, and felt the anger wash over her. She was so tired of everything that Chris stood for, and she refused to continue with it.

Chris advanced upon Lily, but Lily was boiling with so much anger, that she didn't back down. As Chris came toward her, she pushed him back into a row of desks with all her might. He looked at her, with a look of pure astonishment, but she didn't stop there.

"Christopher Cantore, I am so sick and tired of you. I am sick of playing along in this sick game of yours. I am done with being your "trophy." I refuse to let you date me and another person at the same time. I refuse to continue letting you hit me and do nothing about it. You have no right to tell me what to do, and you know what, I am not going to listen to you. We are through. And if you dare touch one of my friends, I will go straight to Dumbledore, don't even test me, Christopher.

Chris ran straight to Lily and pinned her against the wall. She wasn't expecting this.

"Lily Evans," he said, "I really don't care."

He took her face in his hands and held onto it hard, until he heard her whimper.

"You'll be sorry that you said all of that."

Lily lifted up her knee and kneed him right where she knew it would hurt. Well she tried to anyway, but his reflexes were fast, and he slammed her leg against the wall, and then pushed her to floor. He beat her and wouldn't let her back up. By the time he calmed down from his rage, Lily was sprawled out on the floor, not moving at all.

_Damn_, Chris thought to himself. _I have to get her out of here, and leave her somewhere else. _

With those thoughts, he picked up Lily's limp form and carried her upstairs to a broom cupboard that he knew he could hide her in, until someone found her.

XXX

A few minutes later, Alexis looked at the map and noticed that Lily and Chris were in the 3rd floor corridor. She also noticed that James and Melissa were there too.

"Sirius, James is on the 3rd floor corridor with them, ask him what's up and if he's seen them."

Sirius nodded and pulled a mirror out of his pocket. Then James's face appeared.

"Prongs, I know you don't care about the girl, but just do me a favor and see what Cantore is up to and let me know, you don't have to do anything. Just keep an eye on him until we get there. Thanks mate," Sirius said and closed the mirror before James could say anything.

Alexis grabbed their stuff, "Come on."

XXX

Melissa rolled her eyes when James told her what he had to do, but she didn't protest. Up ahead he could see Chris carrying Lily, and then he opened up a broom cupboard and they went inside of it. James was confused, Lily's figure had looked like it was limp and unconscious. Melissa gave him a skeptical look two, and then a moment later, Chris stepped out of the closet, but he didn't have Lily with him.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for that chapter. Tell me what you thought of it. I don't think it was great, but I'd like any feedback, even just to let me know that people are still reading this even though I haven't updated in months. Sorry about that. 


	9. The Shock and Guilt of It

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and**

**Chapter 9: The Shock and Guilt of It

* * *

**

Melissa looked at James with horror. James had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he approached Chris.

"Did Evans magically disappear or something, Cantore? I could've sworn that she was in your arms about two seconds ago," James said to Chris.

"What is it to you Potter?" Chris asked and then turned around and continued walking.

James calmly walked to in front of Chris, to prevent him from walking off.

"If you hurt Lily Evans and then just decided to stuff her into some broom closet, I swear that you won't be seeing the end of your seventh year in one piece."

Chris laughed, "Ok, Potter. You do that. I have better things to do with my time now."

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked. "If you think you're so tough, then let's take a look in there right now. Melissa open the door."

Chris looked more than a little apprehensive and figured that he needed to act quickly. He took out his wand and hit Melissa with a jinx while James's back was turned. James turned around and whipped out his wand, but Chris had already taken off.

"What a scoundrel," James said to himself while walking over to Melissa. He took a look at her and saw that her hand was covered with boils. James quietly muttered the counterjinx and turned to the broom cupboard. He was actually really scared to open the door and see what was inside. He knew though that Lily was really hurt, and the longer that he waited, the worse off she was going to be. Melissa walked over to stand next to him, and she decided to open the door. When she opened it he let out a gasp and Melissa shrieked.

Lily's limp form was laid out on a pile of boxes. Her face was bruised all over, her leg was bent at an odd angle and she had bruises running all up and down her arms. There were cuts on her legs and there was a bite mark on her neck that was bleeding slightly. And that was only the visible damage. James imagined that there was a lot more unapparent damage.

Melissa stood there stock still. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't move. It looked as if she was rooted to the spot.

James looked at Lily, lying there, hurt and damaged. He was scared to death for her. He went to her unconscious body and picked her up into his strong arms. He held her fragile body close to him gently. He hoped that she would be able to feel warmth and love emanating from his body.

Sirius and Alexis ran up to James and Alexis stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Lily. Sirius slowed down and walked over to James and Melissa. He looked at Melissa. She still hadn't moved from her position when James had first opened the door, and she was still crying.

Sirius looked from Melissa, standing motionless crying, to James holding Lily in his arms and just looking down at her with his face full of fear, to Alexis, who was standing some distance away from them all with her hand covering her mouth. Sirius realized that he needed to snap them all out of it and get Lily help, fast.

"James, mate, snap out of it. You need to put on this cloak and take Lily to the Heads' room. We can't bring her to the hospital wing. We need to get her somewhere fast though. She needs help, James. You can't be seen. Prongs, mate go quickly."

James looked up at Sirius shook his head and nodded. Sirius put the cloak over them both and James headed towards their common room.

Sirius walked over to Alexis and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Alexis, listen to me. You need to be strong. Lily needs you. You're going to need to go and get your potions kit and all of your herbs for healing. You know that's your specialty. Bring all the materials you need, and be quick. Meet in the Heads' common room."

Alexis just looked up at Sirius, her eyes wide with shock. Sirius shook her, "Garcia, your best friend needs you. Don't let her down. I promise we can make her right."

Alexis hugged Sirius and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

Then Sirius turned to Melissa. She still hadn't moved.

"Melissa," he called her name quietly.

She still didn't respond.

He tried again, "Melissa?"

Again she just looked ahead.

Sirius knew what he needed to do. He put his arm around her waist and guided her towards him. She followed as if in a trance. He headed towards the hospital wing with her. Once there he quickly persuaded a younger student to go in and distract Madam Pomfrey so he could get into her medicine cupboard. Once Sirius saw her tending to the small boy he quickly went in and found her stock of potions for shock. He grabbed a handful of the small vials and left the hospital wing, guiding Melissa along towards the Heads' dorm.

Xxx

Once he arrived at the Head's dorm James opened it up for him and he saw Alexis looking down at Lily, her eyes frantic. Out of the three of his friends, Alexis needed the potion the quickest because she needed to tend to Lily, and fast. Sirius walked over to her and faced her to him.

"Alex, drink this. Remember, Lily needs you."

Alexis took the potion from Sirius and drained the vial. She closed her eyes for a moment and then let out a long sigh. When she opened her eyes Sirius saw a flicker of determination cross them. He gave Alexis a small pat on the back, knowing that she would be able to handle herself and Lily from here on.

Next, Sirius walked over to his best mate. James looked as if he was beside himself. His eyes looked tortured.

"Prongs, you need something for the shock mate. Drink this," Sirius said while handing him the vial.

James downed it and shook his head. His eyes still carried the same tortured look and Sirius recognized it for what it was. Grief and guilt.

"Mate," Sirius said slowly, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, and you helped her out and gave her the care that she needed. You couldn't have done much more than that."

James just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Sirius heard the water turn on and figured he just had to leave James alone.

Then, last but not least, Sirius turned to face Melissa. He looked at her and took in all her beauty at once. Even in the state she was in she was beautiful on the inside and outside. He wished he could back the pain and hurt that he caused her before when they had gone out previously. He had been in love and scared, and now he was still in love with her, but this time he was ready. He just wished that he hadn't blown it before because now he didn't stand a chance.

"Meliss, take this and drink it."

Melissa just kept staring straight ahead.

Sirius turned her to him and put his finger under her chin to turn her face to him, "Meliss, Lily needs you now, even if you weren't there before. You can make it up to Lily now by being strong and hanging in there for her now. The past is done, just work on fixing the mistakes that were made before."

Melissa looked at Sirius, her eyes were bright and glistening from the tears in them. Sirius handed her the drink and she downed it and then collapsed into his arms. Surprisingly enough, in his embrace she felt comfort and security. She felt safe. Sirius was shocked, but nonetheless held her close to him and tried to make her feel his love through their embrace.

* * *

Short chapter I know, and not the best either…I'm sorry. I had no idea where to go once I was halfway through the chapter.

I know you saw a new side of Sirius. Amazing I know. I hope it was okay and I'll try to update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers that have stuck with this story. It means a lot ) Thanks guys.


	10. My Safest Place to Hide

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and**

Here is some Remus and Alexis perspective. I'm going to start putting in part of the previous chapter to refresh your memories since the updating spans for this story are longer than I wanted. I'm going to try using the review reply thingie for people who review this chapter and see how that thing works. But for now,

**Steelo**: Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Sarcastic spastic**: smeg…lol I like it. Our little Sirius is growing up. You'll see what I mean if you keep reading. You might have been expecting more Lily action this chapter and I was expecting to write that, but my characters ran away with me and left me with this product below, which I actually kind of like because it set the stage for a lot in the future. )

**Emma-J-Riddle**: sorry no Lily action here, but I can guarantee that you will get to see that very soon. Revenge is sweet )

Last time:

(Lily is being taken care of by Alexis. Sirius acts and helps all his friends try and overcome the shock. Sirius tends to Melissa…

_Sirius turned her to him and put his finger under her chin to turn her face to him, "Meliss, Lily needs you now, even if you weren't there before. You can make it up to Lily now by being strong and hanging in there for her now. The past is done, just work on fixing the mistakes that were made before."_

_Melissa looked at Sirius, her eyes were bright and glistening from the tears in them. Sirius handed her the drink and she downed it and then collapsed into his arms. Surprisingly enough, in his embrace she felt comfort and security. She felt safe….)_

And now the story…

* * *

**Chapter 10: My Safest Place to Hide**

A few hours later Melissa, Sirius, and Alexis were heading downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. James remained in the dorm with Lily to watch over her.

Lily happened to be in pretty bad shape, even with Alexis's healing skills. The bruises on her face were diminished, and so were the ones along her arms. Alexis tried to make her broken leg more comfortable because she wasn't exactly sure how to heal that, and for the bite mark on Lily's neck, Alexis was able to stop the bleeding and patch it up so it didn't get infected. Lily had remained unconscious all afternoon. Alexis decided to go down for dinner to replenish herself and clear her head perhaps.

Alexis walked into the Great Hall and looked around. She wanted to see Remus. And although she wouldn't admit it outright, she wanted to sink into his comforting embrace. She wanted to smell his scent and get lost in him for awhile. She just wanted someone to hold her and help her, and ease her pain. She spotted him talking to another girl from their year. He looked up and saw the three of them. He waved at Sirius, but pointedly ignored Alexis. Alexis stopped dead in her tracks. She was hurt. And then suddenly she remembered the argument that she had had with him in earlier in the morning that day.

Sirius looked over at her as he sat down at the end of the table with Melissa, watching her and helping her eat. Alexis was torn. She wanted to go and talk to Remus, she needed him, but then, at the same time she felt her pride begin to get into her way and keep her from going to him. Alexis took a deep breath and walked over to Remus. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to look up at her.

"Remus," she said softly, "I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Remus looked as if he was pondering her question, until finally he said, "Why should I talk to you?"

Alexis was hurt and she held back the tears that were so close to falling.

Alexis was beyond asking now, she was ready to beg, "Remus, please don't do this, please."

Remus didn't look up at her again, he merely said, "I'm in the middle of dinner and I'm having a conversation with Melinda here. I'm busy at the moment."

A few seats down the table, Sirius overheard Alexis and Remus talking. He looked up and watched them.

"Remus, why are you being such a bloody jerk?" Alexis questioned.

Melinda excused herself from the middle of their fight and left the Great Hall. Remus simply glared at Alexis.

"Remus, I need you please," Alexis whispered.

"Well I don't need you Garcia," Remus muttered.

Alexis heard this and the river of tears came forth. Remus looked up at her, just in time to see tears streaming down and to see her turn on her heel and run out of the Great Hall.

Sirius moved down to his friend and said, "She was right mate. You're being a bloody jerk."

Remus was about to say something, but Sirius cut him off.

"I don't know what happened between you two this morning, but you should get over it. She's in a right state. And whatever did happen this morning, she wanted to go fix it, but I kept her concentrated on Lily. Our Lily that's been hurt beyond belief. And Alexis feels so guilty that she wasn't able to stop it. She's been trying to heal her best friend for hours now. And Lily still isn't much better. Alexis hasn't eaten all day, not breakfast, she wouldn't stop for lunch, and now you've prevented her from eating dinner, and on top of that she's on the verge of an emotional breakdown. She came to you, because she trusts you, and even if she won't admit it, you mean something to her. And in case you didn't notice, she was trying to fix things up right now. You of all people should know how much Alexis cares for Lily, and the way you acted was asinine. And I can't believe I'm about to be the big boy and say this, because this is your department, but you need to go and make it right now."

Remus looked at his friend shocked. Sirius was growing up, and now Remus was behaving as the child. And Sirius was perfectly right. Remus was about to get up, but first he put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Thanks, mate. I needed that. But how are you holding up?"

"Just go and make it right."

Remus nodded and with that he left the Great Hall and out onto the grounds to see if Alexis was there. And sure enough, she was sitting in front of the lake with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Remus cautiously walked up to her. He wasn't really sure how he was going to handle the situation.

"Alexis," he said tentatively

She didn't answer him. She just continued looking out over the lake her eyes focused ahead.

"Alexis, you're right I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry, can we talk?"

She finally looked up at him and in a small voice said, "You're not a jerk, Remus, I didn't mean it."

Remus sat down next to her on the grass and she turned away from him. It was silent between them for a few moments.

Alexis broke the silence, "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"I was hurt that you didn't tell me something like that."

Alexis looked at him puzzled, "I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Coming out and telling people, 'Hey I can read your mind' isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. I can go inside minds without people noticing me, but today I got carried away.

"Remus, you can't tell me that you've never been through that. Telling people something big isn't always easy, especially when those things have the possibility of scaring people away."

Remus gulped wondering how deep inside his mind Alexis had gone. Now would be the perfect time to tell her about his furry secret. It wasn't fair for him to get mad at her about something that he's also been doing.

"Remus," Alexis said tentatively, "I didn't mean to go inside your mind today. I would never mean to invade your privacy like that. Your feelings are emanating around you so powerfully that I can tell you're worried. Your mind is your private sanctuary. Life is about learning things and experiencing them first-hand I don't want to find out about you by going through your mind.

"I don't want you to have to be guarded around me. I want you to trust me just like I trust you."

Remus nodded in silent thought.

Alexis had been watching Remus intently during her speech. Something was up and she could tell he was keeping something from her.

Remus quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. He moved closer to Alexis and held her close to him.

"I'm here for you Alex. Lily is tough, and I know you'll pull her through it. I'll be right here standing by your side all the way. I can be your safest place to hide."

Alexis moved closer to him and sunk into his embrace. She felt so safe and protected with him. With him standing by her side and holding her up, in the end, Alexis knew they would all make it through.

* * *

Yes. A shorter chapter again. It felt like a good place to end for now. There's big drama coming up for these two love birds…but now its time to submit a review and tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate some reviews so that I would know that there is support out there for my story )

Oh and before I forget can you guys tell me which you like better…chapters these lengths or the longer chapters like they were towards the beginning? Let me know please…Gracias and did the beginning reminder of the last chapter help? Should I continue doing that? Please everyone that reads this just let me know so I know how to make my readers happy. Thanks guys


	11. I Just Witnessed a Miracle

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lily and James…however I add my own spice into their lives as well as my own plot…and

To my amazing reviewers:

**Emma-J-Riddle**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. This chapter isn't really drama filled. Personally I don't like it that much, but I hope you have a better opinion of it.

**Ashley:** I personally am not working on any other Lily James fics, but I might soon because I have something in mind. You didn't leave your email address anyway, (it didn't show up) so I wouldn't have been able to. I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.

**Cosmopolitan: **I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it.

**Heaven and Earth: **I am so glad that you loved it. I love seeing reviews like that. Thanks so much for the review I really appreciate it. Reviews make me want to keep my story going, unlike my other Harry Potter story that died (.

**Sarcastic spastic:** Yes, we saw a new side to Sirius. Remus will wind up telling Alexis soon, so don't worry, that's coming up. I completely agree that sometimes you do need that other kind of comfort that family and friends can't always give. Remus wasn't there at first, but he will be. And thanks for the input about chapter lengths too.

* * *

_Previously: (It was all about Alexis and Remus)_

"_I don't want you to have to be guarded around me. I want you to trust me just like I trust you."_

_Remus nodded in silent thought. _

_Alexis had been watching Remus intently during her speech. Something was up and she could tell he was keeping something from her. _

_Remus quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. He moved closer to Alexis and held her close to him. _

"_I'm here for you Alex. Lily is tough, and I know you'll pull her through it. I'll be right here standing by your side all the way. I can be your safest place to hide." _

_Alexis moved closer to him and sunk into his embrace. She felt so safe and protected with him. With him standing by her side and holding her up, in the end, Alexis knew they would all make it through.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: I just witnessed a miracle…**

Around midnight James was still sitting by the couch next to Lily. Alexis had finished healing the bruises on Lily, and the broken bones were supposed to heal overnight. Lily was still unconscious, and Alexis had said that if she hadn't woken up by morning, then they would need to find the Headmaster.

James took a hold of Lily's small hand and brought it to his mouth, leaving a small kiss on it.

James felt Lily's hand twitch inside of his. A moment later, her eyelids fluttered opened and she looked at him.

"James," she whispered.

"Lily, how do you feel?"

"It hurts, James."

"What does?"

"My heart, James," she whispered.

Just as James was about to panic thinking she was having a heart attack, Lily spoke again, "Please don't break it."

James sighed and said, "Never Lily. I promise."

Lily had a small smile on her face, and drifted off to sleep. James watched over her the rest of the night, but he couldn't help his eyes from closing towards daybreak.

XXX

Alexis arrived in the morning with a bunch of food in her bag. She saw James was awake sitting next to Lily, holding her hand, and talking to her quietly. What surprised Alexis the most was that Lily was talking back.

"Lily!" Alexis yelled running over to her best friend, "How are you. I was so worried about you. I love you Lils don't ever do that again please."

Lily let out a small laugh.

Alexis composed herself again and asked, "When did you wake up Lily?"

James took the liberty of answering, "It was somewhere around midnight, and it was only a few moments, and then she fell asleep again, and when I woke up this morning she was already awake."

Alexis nodded and took a seat next to Lily. "James, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a little while I look over Lily. Go get a bite to eat and you can come back in a half hour."

James nodded and left the two girls in the room.

"Lily, how are you feeling in general? Is your body sore anywhere?"

"Well, when I breathe my ribs hurt a lot, my wrist hurts, I have an awfully bad headache, and my leg hurts a little."

"Well your ribs should start to feel better in a few days. They were broken. I managed to mend them back together, but they may still be a bit bruised and sore.

"For that you are going to have to take this potion three times a day. The pain should go away in about three days," Alexis said while getting out a vial and handing it to Lily, "Drink up."

Lily took the vial and said, "Cheers," while gulping it down. "You know Alexis that wasn't all that bad. I expected it to taste vile."

Alexis smiled mischievously, "it's part of my technique as a healer, but don't worry. It's completely safe. I had it sent in for approval and then I got it patented."

Next Alexis took Lily's wrist into her hand. "It still seems a bit swollen, but it doesn't feel like anything is broken. Let's just ice that for a little while.

Alexis then looked at Lily's leg. It had healed dramatically from the night before. It wasn't broken any longer, but she imagined it was still a bit painful, and it most definitely wasn't safe for Lily to walk on.

"Lily," Alexis said, "your leg had been broken. Now though it's all healed, but it will probably remain painful for a couple of days. It isn't safe for you to walk on though. It's going to need quite a bit of time to heal. So you can use crutches for now."

Lily grimaced at the thought of having to use crutches, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Taking this potion here twice a day will help with the pain," Alexis told her.

"Lily, about your headache though. I have a feeling that you suffered a concussion. The thing is that I'm not quite sure how to treat those. I'm going to look in the library though for something to help you with it. In the meantime though, just be sure not to hit it again please."

Lily nodded and thanked Alexis just at the door to the Head's common room opened. In walked a very anxious looking James and Professor McGonagall.

Alexis and Lily had no idea what was going on and before they could even begin to wonder, McGonagall spoke.

"Good morning Miss Evans and Miss Garcia. I'd like a private word with the both of you. Mr. Potter please excuse yourself from the room."

James nodded and left to the hallway. Once he had left, Professor McGonagall took a seat and faced both Lily and Alexis.

"Miss Evans, the Head Girl disappearing from sight for twenty four hours does not go unnoticed in school. I realize something is going on, and I need to know exactly what this news is for your safety and the safety of everyone else. I know it involves Mr. Cantore and your relationship, but I need to know specifics dear," Professor McGonagall said in a gentle voice.

"It's a long story, Professor," Lily said.

"Miss Evans, I have as much time as the story needs, and if you would feel more comfortable with Miss Garcia here, she is entitled to stay for however long it may take."

Lily nodded and began to tell Professor McGonagall the entire story. Lily didn't leave anything out. She told the professor about all of the threats, all of the abuse, all of the tears, how it affected her life, and finally how she tried countless times to fight back and the fear she faced every day. At the end of it, Lily felt relieved and like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Miss Evans, you are truly an extraordinary girl. You have dealt with an extreme amount so far this year, and you handled it very well for the most part. Rest assured, your teachers will be given a reason for your absence in classes, but the real reason will remain a safe secret. Mr. Cantore will be handled in an appropriate manner without anything leading back to you. Miss Evans you have your friends and me on your side. Don't worry everything will sort itself out."

Lily smiled weakly at the professor and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Miss Evans. Good day to you and Miss Garcia. If you need anything please alert either me or Professor Dumbledore. We are the only two aware of the situation, and it will remain that way unless you want otherwise."

Lily nodded, "I like it that way"

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room.

"Never in my life have I seen McGonagall act so nice to someone and so caring. Never. I have just witnessed a miracle," Alexis remarked.

* * *

I know this isn't as long as my other chapters guys and I'm sorry. I've had this done since the last time I updated, (but I didn't post because I wanted to see if I would get more reviews), and writing more is killing me right now. I have the best ideas, and my wrist is injured so its painful to type, meaning I can't get them down and this hurts too much so I'm done here. I'm really sorry with the SAT distraction, losing people, injuries, and of course school and junior year with everyone on back about colleges. Well I hope you at least enjoy it, and once again I'm really really sorry. Pain. I'm going now. Review please. 


	12. He Didn't Win

**Chapter 12: He Didn't Win**

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, my wrist is still messed up. However, soon I am getting surgery and I'll be home for a while, so I'm counting on having plenty of time to write. I hope you enjoy this though. Let me know what you think and if there are any suggestions or things you want to see included.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers from chapter 11:

**Cosmopolitan**: thanks so much for the feedback. I like hearing that!

**Heaven and Eart**h: Thanks!

**Truefairy lights**: I can understand the tiredness, believe me that's fine. Thanks for taking the time to let me know that you enjoy it though.

**Sarcastic spastic**: I love these amazingly long comments that you leave me that we can kind of converse through. There will be a lot of those sweet things like you said between Lily and James because I am such a romantic and since I don't have that I like to dream  . With McGonagall, I didn't know that was going to happen, the characters just took me away, but I'm glad you liked it. My wrist is not yet better, but I am dying to write. I promise to take it easy though and thanks for the advice.

**Emma-J-Riddle**: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for asking about my wrist.

* * *

Gather round guys…story time!

Lily was still out from her classes, but the good news was that she was recovering. She was becoming more alert and less dazed, she wasn't complaining of a headache as much, her leg was almost to the point where she could walk without the crutches and her wrist was all healed. The only thing that still bothered her was her ribs. She was very sore, and even when she laughed it would hurt her quite a bit.

James ran into the Head's common room and saw Lily sitting at the couch working on her homework. She looked up, surprised and startled by the anxious look she saw on James's face. She moved over and motioned for him to sit on the couch next to her.

"What's wrong?"

James took a deep breath and said, "It's nothing bad, I just wanted to tell you that Dumbledore plans to expel Cantore. He thinks that keeping him around is a threat to your safety because now he must now that more people know, and Dumbledore feels that you shouldn't have to deal with that, especially considering all that's happened to you already." James reached for her hand and held it, "And I have to agree with him. You deserve the best, Lily, and Dumbledore reckons that you would be a lot safer without Cantore around, and he said he would see to it that Cantore would not bother you. Are you okay with all that?"

Lily sat back, a bit taken aback by everything she had just heard. She was a bit leery of angering Chris more, but then she thought about everything. She didn't deserve that, and if Dumbledore told her that he wouldn't bother her again, then she trusted he would keep his word to the best of his ability.

James took her silence as a sign that she was still hesitant so he explained more, "Dumbledore also told me that Cantore wouldn't be getting in any other trouble other than leaving the school, and no one at school will know because an excuse will be given for his absence. So Lily, what do you say?"

Lily looked up at James and nodded. James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and was in the midst of getting up, when Lily pulled him back down gently.

"James, there's something I need to do before he leaves though. I need to confront him, one last time. But before you interrupt, just listen. I want you to be there, under the cloak, so we can avoid anything else from happening. Please James, you need to understand that I need to do this, and I know I'm asking for a lot by asking for you to go, but I'd be a lot less scared."

James looked at Lily, stunned. Lily was a lot stronger than he had initially imagined. Here she was broken emotionally and physically, and she's looking to confront this guy.

Lily clarified, "I can't let him win and have the last word. If I let him leave like this with the last thing him knowing is that he hurt me enough to break me, then he'll know he won. But I don't want him to think that he has. I want to show him I'm a lot stronger than he gave me credit for. It's something I have to do for me."

James nodded in admiration. He was in love with one amazing woman.

"So, what's the plan?" asked James.

Lily gave a small smile and began to relay to James how she wanted this to happen.

XXXXX

Lily was at the top of the stairs to Dumbledore's office leaning on her crutches, waiting for Chris to arrive. When Chris reached the top, Lily stepped out from the shadows right in front of him. He took a step back, surprise etched in every line of his face. Lily glared daggers at him.

"Surprised to see me?" Lily asked in an icy tone that even sent chills up James's spine as he was hiding under the cloak.

"Lily, I-"

"Cantore, don't you dare use my first name. Only friends have that right, and you certainly are not one of my friends. And, don't give me more of your crap, because I'm sick of it," Lily said.

Chris was stunned into silence. Lily shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

She looked up at him, "Listen, I didn't come here to lecture you. I'm not even going to bother wasting my time with that. I came here to let you know that you underestimated me and I'm going to be fine without you. You didn't love me, because you don't hurt the people you love like that. And even though I have the chance to curse you into oblivion, I'm not going to. I'm going to part from you and your hold on me, while hoping that you find something worthwhile."

Lily was about to walk away when she pulled something out of her pocket. She held it tightly in her hand, and walked back over to Chris. She took his hand, put the object she had been carrying into his hand, closed his hand.

"I don't want those, and I wanted to give you the opportunity to keep them, but I honestly could care less about it," she said, and then walked off, leaving a stunned Chris standing in front of Dumbledore's office.

James stood there a bit stunned himself. He had been sure that Lily was going to hex Chris into next week, but she had surprised him. Lily had stepped up and been more mature and admirable than he could have ever imagined. She stood her ground and managed to win, while keeping her dignity and making herself higher by not succumbing to rash and inappropriate behavior. James ran to go after Lily and make sure she was okay.

He found her walking down the hallway. He took off his cloak and walked next to her.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lily."

Lily looked at him, caught off guard with a puzzled look on her face.

James smiled, "The way you talked to him and showed him you were the better person. Just the way you handled the whole situation. It was really something."

Lily blushed but just shrugged not really knowing what to say.

James was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, when Lily looked over at him. She noticed the way his messy hair fell in his face, right in front of his eyes, and she noticed his hazel eyes, deep in thought, and right at that moment she felt her stomach flip with just those thoughts.

Finally, James spoke, "What was it that you gave Chris, Lily?"

"It was a bag with all the things from our relationship. Cards, notes, roses…little things like that," Lily replied.

James nodded, content with her answer and the two walked back to their common room, thoughts of each other filling their minds.

* * *

I think this is a good place to end this chapter. There's one thing though, I know this story is moving kind of slow because I drag the days out, but the next chapter is going to be the same day, only it's a confrontation with someone else. I just want all this to happen before she goes back to classes…well this is the plan anyway, it could change in the process…I'm sorry if you really have a problem with the long stretch out of days, since this is chapter 12 and still the beginning. Let me know what you think about it though. I'm looking forward to some feedback before I post the next chapter. Good night everyone. 


	13. Seeing Both Sides

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. I wish it was though. **

**Chapter 13: Seeing Both Sides**

Here is the next chapter guys. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback from chapter 12. Reading those reviews can always bring a smile on my face, even if I'm having a rough day. Thanks a million.

* * *

**Cosmopolitan: **Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it. Hmm…I noticed you said chica, do you speak Spanish? Just out of curiousity…I was only wondering.

**Sarcastic spastic:** Yeah, I know Chris was pretty subdued, part of the reason was though that he was right outside of Dumbledore's office and he didn't want to do anything right in front of him. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Thanks for all the concern. I'm itching to write more though. Please don't send me to time out ) hehe.

**Someone: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you for the comment about this being the best Lily and James story you've ever read. It meant so much to me that you enjoyed it that much. Thank you so so so much. It made me feel so awesome.

**TickleMepInK21:** Thanks for the input and telling me what you liked about it. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Jacques:** I respect your opinion about my story. You don't have to like it, but if you're going to say its stupid you have to tell me why and what you didn't like. A review that just says the story is stupid without saying why doesn't have a point. I'm fine with criticism. But if you don't want to explain why to me, then do me a favor and don't review.

Story time now!

* * *

Lily had gone back to the common room after her meeting with Chris. She had been extremely afraid of something happening to her, but for that sole reason, she had waited for him outside of Dumbledore's office. Remus had visited her shortly after that, apologizing for not seeing her because he had been visiting his sick mum, but they had enjoyed a good conversation nonetheless.

Lily suddenly looked up as she heard the entrance open and people entering. She saw James and Sirius enter, and behind them was Melissa, someone who Lily hadn't really seen at all since she had awoken from her state of unconsciousness.

James and Sirius went to James's room without saying a word. However Melissa walked up to the couch Lily was sitting on. Her eyes seem to be asking the question if she could sit on the couch. Lily moved her things over and nodded, and Melissa took a seat.

It was silent for a few moments, as none of the girls spoke, but then without warning Melissa turned to Lily and threw her arms around the red-headed girl. Lily was shocked, but hugged back nonetheless. When Melissa pulled away, Lily saw tears streaming down her friend's face.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Lily asked gently.

Melissa shook her head, and just as Lily was about to speak again, Melissa looked up straight into Lily's face and started talking, "I'm a horrible person, Lily. I was so wrong to do everything that I did. I was being so selfish and I'm so sorry, you have no idea. I didn't even try and think about it from your side. I didn't even try and understand and as your best friend that should have been the first thing I tried to do. I was so scared for you though Lily. I think a part of me didn't know how to handle it. I wasn't there when you needed me most. I mean look, even the people that you swore to hate pulled up and stood by your side throughout the whole thing. I was selfish bitch, and I'm so sorry. A part of me didn't know exactly how serious it was, it was like it didn't process. Lily, I know you must hate me and never want to talk to me again. I know I wouldn't want to talk to me, but from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry, for hurting you more, and for not being by your side. I'm so sorry…"

Melissa was getting up, but Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Melissa," Lily said while pulling her into an embrace and holding on tightly, "You're one of my best friends and I love you for it. Listen, we're going to have good times and bad times together, but the great thing about our friendship is that no matter what happens we always find a way to move ahead and learn from it. I was wrong too for not saying anything in the beginning and I'm sorry. We both messed up, but as long as we both understand where we we're coming from now, then I don't hate you and I do want to talk to you. You've been a huge part of my life for the last six years, going on seven. I wouldn't let one problem between us ruin all of that."

Melissa held onto Lily tightly too. When Lily let go, Melissa wiped away the remaining tears on her face, and the two girls spent the time until dinner talking, laughing, and catching up on things.

* * *

A really short chapter, but I just wanted to get the day finished. Tell me what you guys thought. I don't mind constructive criticism either, so just tell me what you thought. Thanks guys. 


End file.
